My Dark Obsession
by xoBlackIcex
Summary: At a party on Halloween night Alfred meets a attractive yet mysterious man dressed as a devil. As night progresses he learns that the devil may just be the real deal after he is attacked. He thinks that he would never experience something as dreadful again but to his dismay it was only the beginning to the true nightmares and lies that he'd secretly been living in all his life.
1. Chapter 1: Halloween

_**Sorry that Chapter 1 is so short. I have chapter 2 all typed up and thought it would be to long if I joined it to the first chapter.**_  
**Well anyways thanks for checking it out. really appreciate it ^.^ Its my first story up since i deleted my old account. (long story) **

**So this story is about Alfred meeting a sweet devil Arthur and falling for him without knowing what he really is. Things start to get difficult when Alfred realizes that Arthur may not be all who he says to be.. Arthur tries his best to win over Alfred and protect him from other creatures of the night but what he doesn't know is that another devil has been eyeing Alfred for a very long time and doesn't have any intention of letting anyone else have him. Soon things turn into a dark and twisted love triangle that will change Alfred's life for the better or for the worse.  
**

**! Oh yes before I forget I have a poll up for this story so I would appreciate it if you all checked it out & Review.  
**

* * *

_Life trapped behind the frozen gates of hell dwelling to oneself on your curse._

_Signing your soul away for venom granting a new life.._

_Your thirst is quenched with blood from your owner or death will come forth, piercing your heart if thou to betray or deny a given request._

_Your life is to serve and bow to ones owner completely giving oneself over as the price for your being._

_Souls to be stolen and consumed when wanted._

_Marked by the other to conceal your fate, connecting your life to theirs._

_You will have no greater desire than for your Owner._

_You will give your all to them when you have been Marked._

_...  
_

Alfred and his slightly older twin brother Matthew were racing down the street on their way to their friend Kikus for a Halloween party he was throwing at his estate. Alfred had given the idea to Kiku who agreed and said his parents would be out of town the night so they could have the estate to themselves and the fellow partygoers. Kiku as myself seemed a little nervous at the idea but Alfred was all out for it. Alfred knew this was his chance to wear his new costume he recently bought and would be able to show it off.

He was dressed as a Cowboy sheriff from back in the day with the boots, gold badge and everything. Matthew on he other hand wasn't so keen on dressing up but Alfred insisted and stated that he wouldn't want to be seen with a Halloween Scrooge. Matthew not really knowing what that meant he finally gave in and picked out some of his old worn out hockey gear to wear because he refused to be something scary, which disappointed Alfred a bit so he made a few little tweaks to complete his brothers look waiting for sun down.

"Alfred! Will you please slow down!?" Matthew huffed out while trying to keep up with his twin brother. Alfred was running full spend down the street knocking into people now and then with people shaking their heads at the energetic blonde mumbling stuff under their breath. Matthew tried to keep up and apologized to the people passing by whom his twin had bumped into.

"Come on dude hurry up! You don't want to be late do ya?" Alfred yelled over his shoulder not bothering to stop. Matthew signed pushing his legs harder trying to pick up his pace a little.

Although Matthew was fast he was nowhere close to Alfred's speed. Alfred had always beaten him in sports when it came to physical activities. Well not hockey of course, which was Matthews's favorite sport because he loved the game and the fact he was better than Alfred at it.

"Come on Al if anything I'm sure we will be early! So can you please so down!" Matthew yelled out to him then slowed down to a jog before he finally stopped and leaned against a near wall. Breathing heavily from being so hot under all his hockey pads and gear he had on. Although he thought it was silly to fully dress up Alfred insisted on it to complete the look for the party.

Alfred glanced over to shoulder to notice his twin was not behind him no longer and stopped. He jogged back around the corner to find Matthew huffing and puffing leaning down against a wall.

"Uh dude are you okay? You don't look so good." Alfred said pushing his eyebrows together looking at his brother's heavy breathing and red face covered in sweat. Matthew looked up almost frustrated as if he was missing something. Starring at Alfred breathing in before saying.

"Well maybe if I didn't have all these pads on I wouldn't be having a heat stroke right now and would be able to keep up to you!" Sticking it right to him. "We aren't late in the first place yet you bolted right out the door as soon as it got dark and left me!" He said pointing a finger at his brother then went back to leaning his head down and putting his hands on his knees.

Alfred groaned and put his thumbs into his side pockets leaning back looking up at the moon. The moon was full tonight and had an orange-red tint to it. Perfect for Halloween he thought.

"Sorry Mattie, guess I was just overly excited about this party we're going to tonight." Alfred sighed out looking back down at brother. Matthew looked up at him smiling to himself.

"Yeah you seem to get like that a lot. Probably more often than normal people." He said raising himself off the wall and putting an arm around Alfred for support. Alfred grinned not knowing to take that as a compliment or as an insult but decided to let it slide. Alfred put his arm around Matthew as well and continued down the street.

"I guess we can take it at your slow pace since we are already pretty close to Kikus house from here I think." He said looking down one street then other deciding which to take. Matthew noticed his pause and blank stare. Groaning he started pulling Alfred down the right street leading him in the right direction as usual. "No matter how many times you go to his house you never seem to remember where Kiku lives and always make the wrong turn." Matthew said shaking his head for his no sense in direction for brother.

"Hey that's not true! It's just dark outside and I can't see properly!" Alfred protested "plus I don't have my glasses on so its twice as hard to see!" he added squinting his eyes a bit looking around.

Glasses or not when it came to sense in direction Alfred had absolutely no one. Always picking the wrong street to go down no matter how many times he's been down the correct one. He just never admitted it to himself because heroes always knew the right way.

* * *

Shortly after walking down along the sidewalk down the street they turned onto a trail leading into the woods. Alfred winced looking into the woods hoping Matthew would have second thoughts like he was having but continued on. Walking into the woods made Alfred nervous but Matthew didn't seem to mind. Alfred looked around at all the aged grown trees bare with no life that bordered along the trail.

The trees swayed a bit from the cool autumn breeze causing them to creak and scratch at each other. The trees led off into a darkness Alfred couldn't see past and made him shutter thinking of the things that could be hiding in there watching them. They walked along in complete silence but for sound of the crunching leaves they stepped on in the path below them and Alfred's noisy teeth chattering.

Alfred felt a chill go up his spin as he heard something behind him and a cool breeze being blown onto the back of his neck making his hairs stand on end. Then could have sworn he heard a slight chuckle being carried by the wind above. He latched onto Matthew while slowly scanning the area ahead but to scared to look back behind him. Matthew felt his squeeze and shook his head knowing Alfred's state. Being used to it since they were little kids. Alfred has always had a thing for the dark and hasn't seemed to ever grow out of it. Even being the 17-year-old man he is today.

"Listen Al." he began. "If this freaks you out then we can turn around and take the long way through the park if you like eh?" he asked slowing to a stop and pointing to where the entrance should be. Alfred not completely noticing him from being distracted almost bumped into his brother's back. Alfred stood up straight and tried to calm his facial expression and his chattering looking confused at his brother.

"What? You think I'm scared? Psh what makes you think that?" he asked trying to make his voice steady from being slightly shaky. Matthew raised an eyebrow looking right through Alfred's lie signing then closed his eyes knowing how touchy and protective Alfred can get about his fears always wanting to sound brave. "You know what I mean Al. It's just I thought this way would be quicker to Kikus house yeah?"

Sparking interest in Alfred's face he remembered where they have been making their way to again. Kiku was having this big Halloween party, which Alfred had pressured into doing so. He was to excited when Kiku agreed and has been counting down the days till it was time. He was confused when he realized that going into the woods has made him forget all about it. Matthew stared waiting for his answer tapping his foot eyeing Alfred who seemed deep in thought. Alfred knew it was the fastest way to Kikus house through here and he has taken the path many times but only during the day light. Avoided it the best as he could when the sun had set.

He came to a decision and putt his thoughts aside that were yelling at him to turn around and run as fast as he can back out the way they entered. Plus he was dressed as a Sheriff and Sheriffs were brave right? "Yeah your totally right man! The faster we get to the party the better!" he exclaimed putting his hands on his hips masking his fear and put on a brave look.

He grabbed ahold of Matthew again and started pulling him along down the path in a fast pace keeping him close. Matthew laughed at his brother's sudden act of bravery and let himself be continued dragged along beside him down the trail.

Alfred glanced around every now and then getting this strange feeling as though something had been watching them since he felt the cool breath on the back of his neck. Not wanting to scare himself even more he pushed that aside and kept a straight line of sight down the path leading them to the exit thinking about how cool people were going to think his costume was and the sweets Kiku has promised would be there. Being distracted by the happy thoughts he failed to notice a pair of red gleaming eyes watching them from the trees above.

* * *

**AN: Yay first chapter done! sorry for it being so short and not having much. I just didn't want to squish everything together. **

**Please Review and check out the Poll on Voting your interest for Alfred. Just curious to see what you all like.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Garden Escape

_**Hello once again! Thank you for reading the next chapter mean a lot!**_

**SO just a heads up not much happens here im still trying to set up the story and I don't want to rush into anything to soon. This story im writing im really trying to make it a long actual story and not some fast ones so be prepared for many more chapter! **

* * *

As usual Alfred was the life of the party after finally arriving to Kikus with Matthew slung over his shoulders.

Once Alfred saw Kikus house he couldn't hold back any longer and charged forward till only to be halted by Matthews grip who was giving him a disapproving look. He grimaced and smiled at Matthew before picking him and slinging him over his shoulder before his brother had time to disagree. The look on Kikus face was priceless as he opened the front yards gates to welcome them. Alfred wished he had his phone with him to take a photo of Kiku showing such an expression since Alfred complained Kiku was sometimes like a robot.

After setting down his dizzy brother and greeting Kiku who lead them into the house Alfred didn't hesitate once seeing the food bar. He had never seen so many different types of candy in his life and he could of sworn he seen them all and tasted that much as well.

Kiku explained his parents sent them all the way from Japan where they were staying and the reason they weren't in town, just for this Halloween party. Alfred couldn't believe this was all for the party and wanted to dig in but Matthew reminded him about the last Halloween event when he ate all this strange foreign candy he got from his aunt. Shuddering at the memory of him being so hyped up he got sick then passed out before it was even dark and missed all of last year's parties and not wanting to look at sweets for a whole month. His darkest moments he thought.

"Fine but I will at least bring a whole bag full home before we leave." Alfred pouted crossing his arms over his chest. Matthew laughed and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Sure thing but don't expect me to help carry any of it." He said watching Alfred stare at the table of sweets.

"I would really appreciate that Alfred because I do not know what to do with this many sweets." Kiku said eyeing the table a little worryingly and annoyed that his parents sent way too much than needed.

"If not then I might have to throw it all out." He said smiling watching and waiting for Alfred's reaction.

Matthew almost laughed out loud noticing how Alfred had the most baffled face and lost look in his eyes."You would throw out perfectly normal non opened candy? Dude your crazy! Just give it to me and ill put it too a much better of use!" He smiled happily patting his stomach.

At that they all laughed and then joined in with the other partygoers.

* * *

Alfred stood proud and tall showing off his sheriff costume to all the admiring girls surrounding him giggling saying they need to be arrested and taken away all playfully. Alfred grinned loving the attention he was getting from his admirers but couldn't seem to quite play along with them. He was always a smooth talker who practically swept girls off their feet and from other guy's arms. He didn't do it on purpose and didn't always notice when he did. Matthew told him it was a curse but Alfred just said he was jealous.

Matthew was just as handsome as Alfred and smooth but he was always kind of out there from everything. Not really wanting to be in the crowd and preferred to watch things from a distance. From doing this for so long people just started to not notice as much anymore and the spotlight went all to Alfred. Which Matthew didn't mind much at all truthfully. Alfred would always try and pull him out but he insisted he was fine where he was. With that Alfred always put in the extra time to spend with his brother and give him attention because he cared.

"So how about it cowboy?" somebody said. What? Alfred still in a daze wasn't paying much attention as he was before and was surprised, as a girl was no less then 2 inches from his face smiling up at him. He stepped back in surprise stumbling into some of the girls behind. They all giggled as two girls clung onto both of Alfred's arms.

Alfred smiled politely and tried wiggling from their grasp stopping for a moment as the girl from before walked up to him smiling seductively and stopping from how close she was before. She was quite attractive with blonde hair with a slim waist exposed from her outfit. He would have might even considered playing along if it weren't for her eyes which her blue and had a bit of crazy in them. For some reason reminded him of someone.

Alfred gulped as she traced her finger along the edge of his hat then lifted it from his head and placed it on her own tilting it up with her fingers posing as a gun. "Wanna play cops and robbers cowboy? We can all play easy and let you catch us." She smiled backing up looking at the girls around her. "How bout it ladies?" she asked.

All the girls squealed with excitement and moved in closer. All reaching for Alfred wanting a bit of him too. He let out a nervous laugh pushing the hands away all while still trying to be nice about it. Thinking to himself for a minute 'what kind of people did Kiku invite!?'

He wasn't the type to be mean to girls and didn't want to start tonight. "Listen ladies." He began darting his eyes around them for an exit not seeing one. "I don't really think this is that type of party." He said putting his hands up defensible. They all started laughing and he joined in nervously.

Ok now this is going too far he thought. Looking around for a quick escape. He noticed dark figure moving swiftly around the herd of girls that were trapping him. He watched as he noticed a small patch has been cleared from the figure. Not wasting a second he decided he would use that.

He bolted forward ducking down as the girl who took his hat swung an arm around to catch him but missed as he easily slipped past her and the other girls. Moving into the crowd of hurdled people trying to lose himself in there.

After a while of bumping and awkward dancing through the crowd, he managed to make it to a small opening in the middle of the dance floor. He paused deciding which way to take but froze as he felt a cool breath once again being blown onto the back of his neck. His hair started to rise and he shivered as goose bumps were making their way up. He clutched the back of his neck with his hand and swung around fast to his behind. Only to find nothing abnormal there. He spun around a few times looking for something but stopped as he noticed the same black figure move amongst the crowd. He didn't hesitate and pushed forward bumping into people as they bumped back chasing after the figure.

He followed it as best as he could all the way to the edge of the crowd then he lost it. He pushed through the last few people making it out of the mob. 'What was that?' he thought walking away from the crowded room darting his eyes around looking for the weird figure again. Maybe I'm just seeing things he signed heavily then placed his hand back on the spot oh his neck pausing. And feeling things also, letting his hand drop back down to his side. He was now somewhat disappointed and exhausted from tonight's events.

He told himself he needed some fresh air so he made his way to the back of Kikus house where the big slide doors that lead to Kikus garden. He snuck his way back their not wanting anyone to find him so he could be alone. He slid a door open exposing the beauty of Kikus Back yard garden.

Alfred had always loved coming to Kikus house when he was younger so he could explore around the garden and play cop and robbers. Which Alfred shuttered now knowing a new way of playing cops and robbers. Totally ruining the game for him now

Silently sliding the door closed behind him and grabbed a small already lit lantern near the door, which he thought was strange that Kiku would leave something lit and unintended for. He it noticing how it seemed recently lit. He shrugged and carried it with him down the steps. He walked along the loose stone pathway kicking a few rocks every now and then sending them forward into the darkness ahead. He stopped walking, staring ahead at the empty dark path leading further into the garden.

Remembering about the events in the woods that he took to get here he thought it would be best to stay close to the house. Not that he was scared or anything of course. After silently standing there he heard the sound of steady water and a few splashes. Wondering to the noise he found himself Kikus private little koi fish pond that when younger Alfred would always want to go fishing and swimming in.

He smiled remembering the time Kiku got so worked up about it and banned Alfred from ever coming near the pond again.

Alfred let out a soft chuckle. "Hm I think I might go for a swim." He mused softly to himself jokingly. Thinking about how Kikus face would look if he walked back inside soaking wet with a fish resting in his hat. With water in it of course, not wanting to kill it.

He laughed a little louder reaching for his hat but suddenly stopped remembering that it had been stolen from him from that crazy eyed girl. He sighed and sat himself down by the water's edge.

Starring into the water watching the fish dance in the moonlight. Bored, he started looking through the rocks near him for a few flats ones that he could skip across the small pond. Picking up a couple of decent flat belly rocks he flickered one onto the water's surface only to watch it sink on right on impact. He grinned at his first failed attempt and picked up another one this time but only a little smaller.

Turning his wrist back and holding it tight in-between his fingers he flicked it forward.

Skimming over the water hearing it skip each time as it hit the water. It kept going till out of sight across the pond. Alfred continued to listen counting the hops waiting for the final plunk but it never came. He tilted his head to the side confused thinking maybe he missed but then suddenly the sound of the rock came back up again but was getting louder and closer as the rock came skipping right back towards him.

Alfred's eyes widened as it landed next to his foot. He slowly looked up and noticed a pair of bright red eyes watching from across the pond. His heart stopped for a second and he caught his breath. Slowly standing up he reached for the lantern by his side eyeing the figured as it mimicked his own actions still watching him from afar.

* * *

_**I swear to you that there will actually be some sweet devil Arthur in the next chapter. Just didn't want to rush into anything and make super long chapters. So chapter 3 be some Alfred and Arthur alone time in the garden. wink wink. ha yeah so don't forget to review and vote on the poll! Chapter 3 will be out in 2 to 3 days tops. hang in there! **_


	3. Chapter 3: A Devils Tail

**Hello there once again! whoa you actually came to read another chapter? I love you all..**

**So this took me a while to write but I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed typing it! (note the sarcasm) ~Thanks  
**

* * *

Alfred frozen in his spot by the water's edge, watching horridly as the figure with the glowing eyes moving towards him slowly. He thinks to him self this resembles one of his favorite horror movies where the victim only can stand there helplessly as the beast approaches them.

As the figure draws closer, Alfred not wanting to look sheepish and coming back to his senses. He raised the lantern up casting light towards his unknown company.

"W-who are you? Don't come any closer I mean it!" he says shaken taking a slight step back placing a foot into the water. Feeling the freezing water nip at his foot through his cowboy boot. He ignored it keeping an eye on the person. Who was also keeping his eyes on him.

Alfred freezes in shock as he hears a chuckle come from the mysterious person. Similar to the one he thought he heard in the woods. He is now more curious about this person casting the light closer as the figure steps into a close enough few for Alfred to see. A few feet from Alfred near the rim of the pond.

He gasps, as the person's eyes grew brighter with the light of the lattern shimmering off of them. Making the light of the full moon look dull in comparison. "Wow." Alfred let slip through his lips not noticing what he had just released from his mouth.

The person let a smile out across their face taking in Alfred's unnoticed compliment and astounded face stepping closer allowing Alfred to get a better few wanting more of a reaction from him.

Alfred caught his breath; he could fully see the dark person before him. It was a "he" and boy was he beautiful. His hair was tussled a bit but yet tamed laying lightly across his pale face. His hair was a similar strange unique color of the moon but somehow his seemed brighter. His eyes stood broadly out from his pale fair skin tone. Not one mark to be seen on his smooth complexion what also seemed like it was shinning.

Alfred was taken out of daydream as he noticed a flick of something long and black come from being the person. It almost looked like a tale maybe? A devils tail. Waving back and forth playfully. The person watched Alfred's confused yet intriguing stare at his tail and smirked.

"You know love, it's not polite to stare." He hummed playfully yet politely to his admirer. Grinning ever so slightly matching his tone.

Alfred could almost melt by hearing his voice. It was silk and smooth with a seductive ring also hinting an attractive accent attached to it as well. His voice matched his beautiful appearance perfectly. He was intrigued by it and wanted to hear more. Wanting to step closer to him as if it were pulling him in.

After fantasizing about it he was smacked back to reality realizing the person was speaking to him and was calling him out on starring.

Alfred wicked his head down quick from embarrassment and hiding whatever facial expression he was baring. Probably something idiotic he thought realizing his face was red feeling it heat up even more.

Alfred prayed the person hasn't noticed it but to poor Alfred's luck the person already had.

The stranger had been watching Alfred's face from when he first stepped into the light. For some reason the person loved watching his facial expression and was hoping to get more by the end of the night.

"I'm sorry I thought you were someone I knew." He gulped out not knowing what else to say. Practically smacking him self for such a lame excuse. He wanted to turn around and run but for some reason something inside him was begging him to stay. He listened to that part and stayed but waited impatiently for the mysterious stranger to say something.

The person watched smiling to himself knowing how fun this was going to be.

"No need to duck your head in shame. I didn't say I wasn't enjoying it." He soothed waiting for Alfred to look back up at him wanting to see the boys face again.

Alfred wanted to obey and look but the blush on his face was so hot. He thought moving the lantern away from him he could hide the light from his face so the stranger wouldn't notice.

Thinking of ways to do something he didn't notice the stranger was making his way closer to Alfred. Alfred didn't even hear him come up till he felt a cool touch under his chin raising his face up to meet face to face with the boy.

He tilted Alfred's face up slowly to lock their eyes. Alfred shuttered from his cold touch. Sending a cool vibe from his chin all the down to his toes. Alfred hoping that the chill at least cooled his face down as well. He swallowed slowly looking at this mysterious person not wanting to move away from his touch but for some reason wanting more of it.

The person smiled reading Alfred's eyes and blew cool air into his hot face sending another cold shiver down Alfred's spin.

"Yes just as I thought. What a face you've got here." He breathed leaning in a bit closer tilting his head to a side admiringly.

"Now why would you want hide something like this away from me?" he sighed out while admiring it some more. Alfred stood there speechless just watching. The stranger smiled dropping his hand from Alfred's chin reaching down picking up both of Alfred's hands into his own. Keeping his eyes locked on Alfred's as he brought his hands up close to his face.

Alfred couldn't get himself to look away or move back. He was being touched and sweet talked to by a stranger but he didn't seem to care or be bothered by it.

"_The names Arthur_." He said winking before dropping his head down to kiss one of Alfred's hands.

Alfred at this point was about to explode. Trying to hold himself back from doing or saying anything idiotic. 'When you don't know what to say, don't say anything at all!' Matthew would always tell him. So for once he was going to listen to that advice from his brother.

Alfred just watched as the mysterious other boy, now named 'Arthur' held his hands within his own and kissed them. Arthur lifted his head back up looking at Alfred with mocking eyes.

"So who do I have the honor?" Arthur asked still holding Alfred's hands up close to his face. It took Alfred a minute to process he was being talking to.

"Uh Alfred. Alfred F. Jones." He said softly. That's it. He was officially taking away his man card as soon as he got home tonight he thought. But Arthur only smiled thinking it was adorable of him to be nervous.

"Alfred you say? Why yes I believe that name does quite suite _you_." Releasing Alfred's hands stepping back a bit to fully examine him.

Peering at Alfred over from head to toe examining his new prey fully. He was pleased with him very much. Tall and lean but built quite nicely. Although he couldn't see much for his cowboy was it? Costume was covering him more than he liked. His hair was a golden blonde color with this strange lock of hair oddly sticking out-of-place.

He noticed Alfred had putt his head down after realizing what Arthur was doing. Arthur smiled and continued staring but moved to his eyes.

They were the most beautiful blues eyes he had ever seen. So full of light shimmering with the water reflecting in them.

He's perfect Arthur thought grinning waving his tail little faster.

Alfred was extremely uncomfortable when it came to being stared at. It drove him insane enough when the girls at his school would do it but now this hot guy was also.

Alfred, for some reason was always self-cautious about the way he looked. People always stared at him and he never knew why so he just established he was a weird-looking guy but in truth he was amazingly handsome and Arthur has now also realized this too about Alfred.

"Don't you know it's also no polite to stare?" Alfred said nervously looking at Arthur from the corner or his eye.

"Excuse me?" Arthur was taken back by the fact Alfred used the very same line he used on him earlier. Alfred stood there awkwardly kind of wishing he hadn't said anything but it was bothering the heck out of him.

After a moment Arthur started laughing at what Alfred had said. Amazed Alfred had to courage to speak up about it. While laughing his wings on his back were starting in quiver along with him.

Alfred watched in shock, as he hadn't noticed them before. They were quite large too. Raising an eyebrow in suspicion he took a step closer to get a better look while Arthur wasn't paying attention. They were long and black with a few cuts and slashes here and there folded tightly against his back. He reached out slowly wanting to touch them because they looked so real.

Arthur stopped his laughing and noticed Alfred reaching slightly around him for his wings.

Arthur let out a low growl before sending his sharp pointed devil tail up to Alfred's face stopping right before drawing blood. Alfred gulped and flew back running into a tree behind him hitting the back of his head. Arthur was up against him in a minute keeping his tell up close to Alfred's face. Alfred in shock put his hands up in surrender leaning his head back as far as he could from Arthur's tale ignoring the aching pain.

"Getting handsy now are we?" Arthur spoke in a dark tone eyeing Alfred. His eyes got darker and Alfred could have sworn he saw fangs in his mouth as he spoke. Alfred gulped keeping an eye on Arthur's tail nervously.

"Gosh calm down I was only wanting to get a better look at your costume that's all!" Alfred said in defense and a bit confused why Arthur over reacted about it.

Arthur eyed him for a moment before letting his tail drop back behind him. "My. Costume?" he asked slowly as if Alfred had said something confusing. But not moving away from Alfred keeping close.

"Uh yeah. The whole demon thing you got going on. Its pretty cool but not as cool as my costume that is." He smiled more relaxed now that Arthur was.

They eyed his each other for a minute till Alfred was starting to grow uncomfortable with their chest practically touching. He wiggled in his spot against the tree and Arthur, coughing trying to drop the hint to Arthur. Arthur ignored it and leaned in closer grinning as he felt Alfred tighten up against him looking away. Liking the way his chest felt against his own.

"So I assume you don't believe in demons Alfred?" putting his lips up close to Alfred's ear breathing silently.

Alfred shivered trying to ignore how close he was and how strange it felt

"No I don't actually. Things like that shouldn't exist so I guess that a good thing ya know?" Arthur was silent still breathing on Alfred's ear. Alfred felt a hitch in Arthur's breath as he said the words. Alfred stood there waiting for a response but Arthur just continued to lean against him quietly not saying a word.

"Why? Do you Arthur?" he asked. Pausing for a moment liking the way Arthur's name rolled off his tongue. Arthur hummed in response seeming to like it as well.

"_Hmm_ I just might." He said teasingly before leaning back and putting his head to Alfred's closing his eyes taking in Alfred's scent.

"Would you believe me if I said I were a demon?" Arthur asked softly pushing his head against Alfred's warmed one.

"No." Alfred whispered after a moment looking at Arthur. "Impossible that you could be. Because your too beautiful to be one." He continued blushing at his own words.

Arthur shot open his eyes and took a step back. Feeling his face swell up with warmth he had never seemed to feel before. Spreading from his face to his silent cold heart he could have sworn he heard a beat.

Alfred watched Arthur's face change to something hard and confused and thought he had offended him.

Thinking maybe he actually was angry at his comment, but before he could ponder it further, Arthur yanked him towards him and covered Alfred's mouth with his in a hungry kiss. Alfred responded immediately, surprising himself. His mouth was so cold, the caress of his lips softer than he could have imagined. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Alfred opened his mouth with a low moan in pleasure.

'It's finale then. Alfred will become _mine_ and _mine alone.'_


	4. Chapter 4: Bitter Sweet

**Sorry for the wait. School has been tough and the work from it has taken over all my writing time. So here is chapter 4. Enjoy~**

* * *

Arthur cupped Alfred's face in between his hands pushing him up harder against the tree and not allowing an escape. Forcefully prying open Alfred's mouth with his tongue slipping it in impatiently wanting to explore and start tasting every inch of the boy he could. His lips were warm compared to his cold ones. The warmth made him want to melt into them loving the heat as he breathed in Alfred's breath. Alfred gasped as he did so but didn't pull back but actually started pushing forward just as much Arthur was crushing into each other. Alfred's body felt like it was covered in ice as his cold kiss spread through out him yet he leaned into Arthur as if he was some sort of heat. Gaining confidence Alfred he slid his hands into Arthur's hair tugging slightly out of greedy passion. Arthur groaned into the kiss as he did this enjoying Alfred playing with him roughly. Alfred continued, wanting to hear and feel more of Arthur's groans. Sliding his hands further back till suddenly something hard pricked his palm sharply.

Alfred gasped and snapped his head back breaking up the kiss.

"What the hell?" Alfred said softly still breathless from making out. He pulled his hand close to his face to get a better look at it in the dark. He could see something wet and shiny resting in the middle. He ran a finger over it wincing as he touched the wound spreading the blood across his palm.

Arthur was watching him a little confused yet annoyingly that Alfred pulled back so soon because he was nowhere close to being done. His caught sit of the blood and watched Alfred examine his injury on his hand. He assumed he had that gotten from playing with his hair. He felt a pinch of guilt but not enough to bother him.

Arthur smirked and reached for Alfred's injured hand looking at it as if admiring what he had done.

"_Sorry love_, have I hurt you?" He said not taking his eyes off the hand now smeared with blood. Alfred watched curiously as to why Arthur had put it on himself for hurting his hand.

"Um yeah sure but what was that? The thing one your head?" Alfred asked.

Arthur looked at him smiling as if it was silly Alfred hadn't known what it was.

"Why it's a horn of course. One of _my_ horns." He said proudly.

Alfred looked back from his hand to the top of Arthur's head where two dark things arose slightly from the hair. "Well it sure as hell hurt you know. You should of given me some sort of warning about those killers!" He pouted angry at himself more that he hadn't noticed them at all earlier.

Arthur chuckled a bit before reaching up and grabbing Alfred's chin with his other free hand pulling it close.

"Well I didn't encounter on you to get so rough and greedy. I have to admit that I didn't expect that from you at all." He smiled darkly knowing he got Alfred on his own words.

"Yeah well only cause you uh…damn it." He blushed trying to look away but couldn't from Arthur's grasp on his chin.

Arthur laughed softly then turned his focus back to Alfred's still bleeding hand. Closing his eyes and pulling the wound close to his face he brushed his lips softly over Alfred's palm.

Alfred didn't notice because he was arguing with himself over what Arthur had said. Greedy and rough he says. HA! That was only a normal thing for someone to do when making out with a person right? Well Alfred didn't know because to be honest that was his first kiss. Sure he has had crushes in the past but nobody really worth giving his first kiss to. As lame as he thought he might be for this, he wanted his first kiss to be special and with someone he knew once he shared it with, they would continue to stay by his side. But tonight he gave it away with out a single second thought to a guy he had just met and was kind of creepy he had to admit. Talk about sphere of the moment! Alfred's thoughts were interrupted when he felt something cold and wet move across his hand making his wound sting.

He looked to where the cause of the pain was to discover Arthur was licking up the blood on Arthur's hand. Moving his tongue in between the fingers and sucking on one once he got to the tip. Alfred didn't know whether to totally freak the hell out or just let him continue because it was kinda hot in a strange way. Debating which to choose Arthur noticed Alfred was watching him and pulled his head back from Alfred's hand but not letting go.

"Enjoying the show? I can continue if you like?" he asked teasingly giving his hand another lick. Alfred stood there baffled not knowing what to say because he didn't want it to be used against him like before. Arthur smiled, at Alfred's embarrassed yet confused look and took another lick of his hand right on the open wound.

Alfred winced as it stung painfully against Arthur's cold tongue.

"Fu-that hurts!" Alfred said angrily pulling his hand back sharply from Arthur's rubbing it carefully up and down. "You just don't go licking blood off people's hands! That's not normal! You can keep you and that tongue all to yourself now." Alfred said eyeing Arthur hiding his hand protectively like he was going to try and lick it again.

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and sighed to himself shaking his head a bit. "Well that's because I'm not normal." He said narrowing his eyes at Alfred trying not to crack a smile at Alfred protecting his hand.

"Tell me Alfred, does it still hurt?" he asked.

Alfred raised an eyebrow as if he asked a stupid question. "Well duh its been stabbed by that damned horn of yours." He said, evilly staring at the horn on Arthur's head like it was a person to be blamed.

"You haven't even bothered to look at it have you? Look at it then give me your answer." Arthur said starting to show a smile already knowing his victory.

Alfred slid his hand back up slowly not to hurt it and looked at his palm where the wound had been but it was no longer there. He flipped his hand back and over again and again. He could have sworn it had been on his right hand but just in chase he started inspecting his left. Finding not a trace of blood or the gash from before.

He almost jumped when Arthur started laughing.

"The look on your face is so delectable. I absolutely love it." He hummed still studying Alfred's face as he just stared at him in confusion.

"Where did it go? It was there just a minute ago I swear!" Alfred said flipping his hand over and back again puzzled to what exactly just happened.

Arthur watched smiling to himself at how cute Alfred was and that made him want him again. Arthur took a step closer grabbing Alfred's hands within one tightly and held them above Alfred's head. Alfred gulped realizing how strong and fast Arthur was and ashamed he let his guard back down.

"Alfred I have finally come to a decision." He paused taking in Alfred's nervous face that was starting to turn red again. "Would you like to know what it is?" he asked.

Alfred bit his lip nervously looking into Arthur's red eyes watching his own reflection. "Um.. Ok sure why not.." He gulped out failing at trying to sound calm.

Arthur smiled and leaned in close to Alfred's lips brushing them slightly.

"I chose you Alfred, and you alone to be mine." He breathed out his cool breath onto Alfred's lips.

"Ok." Alfred whispered waiting for they lips to fully meet but was surprised when Arthur's lips pressed down his jaw line then to his neck. He kissed it softly in a couple of spots before picking the right one and paused before suddenly biting into him.

Alfred yelped a bit at the sudden flicker of pain in his neck. Slowly he felt it start to burn and sting sharply like it had on his hand. He closed his eyes fighting back any tears about to escape. He tried to wiggle himself free but Arthur had a tight grip on him. The spot on his neck was a bittersweet feeling. Burning yet sending ice like chills all through out his body but strongly on the spot where he was being bitten. Alfred held his eyes shut tightly enduring the pain wanting it to be over. His thoughts were yelling back and forth at each other. Some saying to run before its to late and others saying for him to stay and consume more of this bittersweet pain. They started to fade away soon to only a whisper as Alfred felt he was getting dizzy and light-headed.

Once done Arthur licked the spot slowly covering every inch loosend his grip to tilt Alfred's head up carefully admiring whatever he had done there. Alfred peeked one eye open to make sure he was truly done because he could feel a throbbing pain still on his neck. Feeling Arthur's loosend grip, he took a chance and yanked himself free from Arthur and made a mad dash forward before only collapsing on the ground hard a few feet away next to the edge of the pond. He mumbled at the pain of hitting the ground and rolled over to his back groaning confused to why his legs gave out on him like they did. He traced his fingers over the spot on his neck but didn't feel anything out of the ordinary. No blood or holes. Just hard and cold.

Arthur started walking over to where Alfred was laying on the ground slowly not wanting to stir him up and have him try and escape even though he knew he probably couldn't. Alfred frightened, he tried to stand but his body didn't want to respond.

"Ahh fuck. What-what did you do to me?" Alfred asked trying to push himself away from Arthur who was now standing right over him.

Arthur smiled innocently and leaned down next to Alfred picking his head up slowly and putting it into his lap stroking his head softly running his fingers through his beautiful blonde hair.

"I told you I wanted to make you mine didn't I? So I left my imprint on you." Arthur said brushing Alfred's hair out from his face so he could see those enchanting blue eyes.

Alfred stared up at him confused and exhausted. "You…you bit me. You're a-a vampire?" Alfred breathed out suddenly loosing his strength to even speak. He watched Arthur's red eyes and held onto them fighting the urge for his to close.

"_Hmm_ no my love. I'm much worse." Was all Alfred could hear before everything went black and he slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

**AN: yay end of chapter 4!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to go VOTE on my poll and leave a Review. even if you dont have an account you can still leave reviews on here!  
**

**Oh and Arthur is NOT a vampire just in case. Well thanks for reading!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Dream or Nightmare

Alfred closed his eyes. Feeling the cool breeze blow through his hair and the sun gleam on his face. His twin brother Matthew and Kiku were relaxing laying down on their backs watching the clouds float by enjoying the peace of their easy going teenage life's. Laughing with each other at something then lay silently as their laughs drown down softly ending with some peaceful sighs smiling to themselves.

Matthew rolled his head over to admire his brother. He stretched out his arm and grabbed Alfred's hand squeezing it tightly. Alfred turned his head from the clouds to stare back at his brother smiling and squeezing his hand back happily.

Matthew smiled back for a moment but soon let his face drop into a more pained expression with tears starting to build up under his glasses.

Alfred, startled rolled closer to his brother and quietly started whipping his tears away delicately with his hand.

"Mattie what's the matter?" Alfred said continuing to whip his tears away as they kept rolling down his brothers face.

"Why don't you love me anymore Al. Why do you want to run away?" Matthew whispered to him nuzzling his face into his brother's hand that laid on his face.

Alfred felt sick. Hearing those words come from his brothers mouth. Such a thing could never be true because he loved his brother more than anything or anyone else in the world for that matter

"What? Mattie..Why would you say such a thing?" Alfred asked scared and heart broken. Before Matthew could answer Kiku was suddenly standing right over him staring down upon Alfred.

"Because it is true Alfred. You have already agreed to it. You picked him over us and yourself." Kiku said baling his hands into fist at his side glaring at Alfred with hate unlike Matthew who was in tears.

Alfred just stared at him in confusion to what they were talking about.

"Come Matthew. Time we should be leaving. Good bye Alfred." Kiku said passing over him and taking Matthews hand from Alfred's, helping him to his feet.

"Bye Al." Matthew said wiping his tears away with his sleeve not looking back at Alfred. They both turned and began to walk away from Alfred leaving him alone who still in his spot on the ground were they have been lying.

Alfred sprung up from the ground in a rush. Running after them both trying to catch up.

"Guys! Wait ple-" He shouted before being yanked back sharply by his neck sending him crashing to the ground backwards. He coughed violently at something tight, cold and heavy around his neck. Grabbing at the thing that was there and pulling it hard he still couldn't remove whatever it was. What is this thing? A collar?

"_Tch_ _tch_ _tch_. Not trying to escape now are we love?" Someone said then yanked a metal chain that was attached to the collar around Alfred's neck. Alfred coughed and gagged as he was being pulled backwards.

Alfred looked around to the person holding the chain connecting to the collar like a leash. Suddenly the clear blue skies turned red and everything living was dead and burnt, then the grass beneath him turned into rocks and dirt. The sun was replaced with a huge full red moon shinning brightly making everything have a red tint to it.

Alfred panicked and turned to where Matthew and Kiku were but they were already gone. Warm tears started to fall down Alfred's face splashing into the dry dirt below. He was so confused to what was happening to his once beautiful world. How everything was taken from him in an instant.

_"Let me see that pretty face of yours._" The voice said sweetly, leaning down lifting Alfred's chin up. Alfred looked at the person holding his face but couldn't see anything but the big red moon and the glowing red eyes staring down at him.

"My beloved new slave." He said placing a hand on Alfred's cheek whipping away a tear then slid his finger down Alfred's face tracing its way to his neck to where the medal collar was.

He leaned in closer stopping right at Alfred's ear.

"I will _never_ let you go." He whispered and tapped at the medal collar making Alfred's neck ache, feeling as though it were growing tighter and colder. Bounding him to this dreadful dark empty world forever.

* * *

"**No**!" Alfred shouted gripping his neck darting up from his bed. Kicking his legs up throwing the sheets covering him to the ground in a mess. He breathed in and out fast heavily with sweat covering his forehead.

"Please don't." He begged softly lowering his head into his hands feeling his tears drip into them. He sat there in silence crying softly to himself scared and confused. Was that just a dream he thought?

Just then a hand stroked his shoulder softly. Without thinking Alfred swung his arm around and smacked the person hard in the chest sending them back. He darted his eyes around looking for the unsuspected person but everything was black. "Who's there!? I swear I'll-" he began before being cut off.

"Al it's just me calm down!" The person coughed out. Apparently Alfred had hit them hard enough to knock the wind out of them.

"M-Mattie?" Alfred asked swinging his hands around trying to grab him. With a few bumps and bangs, Matthew was able to find the lamp switch to turn it on. He flicked it up lighting the room but only faintly. Alfred looked up at his brother who was rubbing his chest with one hand.

"Jeez last time I'll ever sneak up on you." Matthew said darting his eyes at Alfred than sat down on his bed next him. Leaning a bit away just in case of another sudden outburst.

Matthew looked at Alfred's face and noted the damp tears and flushed cheeks. "Did I startle you that much?" he asked feeling a bit guilty. Alfred just stared at him for moment then leaped across the bed tackling his brother in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry Mattie! I swear I was never going to run away and I do love you! I really do bro! So you and Kiku don't have to leave!" Alfred explained in a rush trying to get everything out before it exploded inside of him.

"Um I love you too but what about running away? And Kiku is what?" Matthew asked totally confused to what his brother had just said. Alfred only hugged him harder so grateful that his brother was there by him.

"Uh Al. Loosing..air.." he managed to choke out.

"Oh! Opps sorry bro." Alfred relaxed his arms and climbed off his brother back into his spot he had been before. Matthew sucked in a huge breath of air before sitting back up in his spot.

"Mind telling me what all of that was about." Matthew asked scooting closer. Alfred's eyes fell recalling his strange dream or nightmare. He took a deep breath in and released it slowly. Matthew eyed him waiting patiently for him to speak.

"I had this dream or nightmare. Well it started off as a dream but then turned into a nightmare. Ya know what I mean?" he asked looking up at his brother. Matthew nodded his head slowly just for comfort.

"Ok sure. I think. But go on."

Alfred took another deep breath in. "We were all laying down in a field together. That means Kiku, you, and I. And you guys suddenly left me then the whole world seemed to catch fire." He decided to leave out the strange person who had a leash on and him and the things his brother and Kiku had said. Matthew sat there quite for a bit trying to understand what it all meant. Trying to think of a way to put it in words not to offend his brother.

"Listen Al. I know better not to leave you alone in some field and since we got home from the party. The world wasn't on fire last I checked. So it was only a dream or nightmare. Whatever you wanna call it." He awkwardly smiled and patted Alfred's arm.

"Yeah I guess your right. It just seemed so real." He paused suddenly taking in what his brother has said remembering everything well almost everything. "Wait! Why am I in my bed? When did we get home!?" Alfred shouted but came out faint for his voice feeling sore for some reason. He tossed his head around looking for a clock. It was almost two in the morning.

Matthew sat there waiting for Alfred to finish. "That's why I've been waiting for you to wake up. We need to talk about what happened." He said eyeing Alfred suspiciously.

Alfred eyed him mimicking his brother. "Alright well I'm up now so please tell me what the hell I missed because I'm totally coming up blank." Alfred said scratching his head noticing a small knot on the back wondering when he got that. Great just another pain he failed in remembering.

Matthew stared at him for a while really wondering if Alfred really had no memory of what happened. "Halfway through the party both I and Kiku noticed you were missing. We asked everyone when they last seen or talked to you but nobody knew expect a couple of girls and one of them was wearing your hat? Reason for that?" Matthew asked eyeing him.

Alfred remembered those girls even though he wished he hadn't.

"Long story don't wanna talk about go on." He said wanting to skip right over that awkward conversation.

"Right." Matthew continued. "So I asked her about you and see said you were playing with them until you escaped her clutches.?" He said cracking a smile at his brother. Alfred just groaned. "I said don't wanna talk about! Just go on!" Alfred said now annoyed and a little embarrassed.

"Ok ok fine! So anyways soon after Kiku came running to me and said he had found you in the garden.. Alone and passed out." Matthew's voice dropped a bit looking down at his hands now playing with his fingers. Alfred could tell just how worried Matthew was and felt bad for worrying his brother. "You looked fine and alright to us so we were relieved but we don't get what happened. We were wondering if you may remember once you woke up?" Matthew looked back up to Alfred hopeful.

"No. Not a thing comes to mind." Alfred sighed disappointed in himself dropping his head from his brother's gaze. Why can't he remember anything? He remembers arriving at the party, meeting the girls, and then well that's it.

"Its okay. You probably just had to many sweets and passed out like year eh?" Matthew started laughing and Alfred joined in weakly.

"Heh yeah that does sound like something I would do. But hey Mattie?" Matthew stopped his laughing and looked at his brother. "Yeah?"

"So since I was like totally passed out and dead like. How did you get me home? Not saying you're not strong or anything but you know what I mean." Matthew rolled his eyes letting that last comment slide.

"Um actually I wasn't the one who carried you home. I was dragging you back till I ran into someone from our school who seemed like a pretty strong guy and he offered to carry you all the way back for me."

Alfred sat there holding back anything he might regret and stayed like that waiting to see how this story turns out. Matthew continued after Alfred didn't say anything. "Don't worry I stayed by your side the entire time and the guy was actually pretty nice. But it was kinda weird how he was just standing outside like that by himself on the sidewalk." Matthew recalled to himself.

"Ok so quick recap. You met some random dude on the street who offered to carry me home in his arms and you let him.. Did he tuck me in too!" Alfred once again tried to shout and flinging his arms up in the air.

Matthew looked away and mumbled something under his breath.

"Well you see I let him in and before I knew it he was gone and already up the stairs heading for your room. Kind of odd how he knew which room was yours though.. Please don't hate me." Matthew smiled and scooted to the end of the bed away from Alfred.

Alfred didn't know if he should go into hiding for the fear of having a stalker or to attack his brother. He decided he would eventually do both but he was way to tired for some wrestling tonight so he will wait till morning.

"So he did tuck me in. Maybe he gave me a good night kiss also!" he squeaked out now straining his already sore voice. Matthews face turned pink.

"Oh my god Mattie please don't say-" Alfred said about to go in full panic mode. "No no I swear!" he said grabbing Alfred's hands and setting them back to his side.

"Well damn at least tell me who is was!" Alfred demanded.

"I don't know him exactly but I know he goes to our school. Promise! I'll even find him tomorrow and introduce you if you want."

"Psh why would I want to meet the creeper! I already let alone met him in my sleep! Just forget it I rather not know actually." Alfred said flopping his head back down onto his pillow. Matthew sighed relieved that the argument was now about over with. He stood up reaching down picking up the sheets Alfred kicked off his bed earlier.

"Here, try and get some sleep. Maybe everything will come to you tomorrow. If so you can tell me then." He said tossing the sheets over Alfred would just laid that not bothering to fix them as they covered his face. "Tonight has been the worst night of my life." Alfred groaned into the sheets.

"Ha you're telling me. Well don't forget we have school tomorrow Al. Mom and dad don't know what happened so they wont let you skip tomorrow. I didn't tell them because I knew they would flip." He said walking over to the door.

Alfred peaked his eyes out from the covers over to Matthew.

"Thanks Mattie. Even though you had a creepy stalker carry me home and maybe molested me in my sleep.. Thanks for taking care of me tonight." Alfred's voice was mumbled from still hiding half his face under the covers. Matthew smiled and laughed to himself mumbling something before shutting the door behind him on his way out of the room.

Alfred laid there in silence for a while collecting his thoughts running over tonight's events over and over trying to remember. But nothing came to mind. He forced his eyes to stay open scared he might pick up from where he left off in that nightmare again. Thinking of the person with blood red eyes having him on a leash like some pet.

The cold medal collar wrapped around his neck. Getting tighter till it felt like it was attaching itself to his skin. Alfred shivered actually thinking he was felt the cold collar around him.

Goosebumps started to arise and he realized there really was something cold on his neck.

He sat up in his bed and traced his fingers right to the spot. Seeming to already know exactly where it was. Whatever is was it throbbed under his touch and felt as if that spot on his neck was frozen. He leaped from his bed and stumbled his way over to his mirror. For some reason he noticed he was having a hard time walking and his legs felt weak.

Once at the mirror he turned his neck slightly. Removing his fingers over the spot so he could see what was there. It was a small mark about the size of a golf ball in a weird design. Looked almost like a tattoo under the skin. Alfred rubbed his hand over it trying to remove it. But it was permanently there on or under his skin. He couldn't tell. He left a finger resting on top of it. Feeling it throb to his touch. He closed his eyes, as the throbbing became something more. He stood there making out what he was feeling from his neck. He released a moan as if touching the mark was turning his body on. He hardly noticed that his lower regions were starting to ache and throb wanting to be touched also. He left one hand pressed firmly on the mark and slid his other hand into his pants. Rubbing himself softly at first but soon turned into deep and heavy stroking. The mark throbbed perfectly in rhythm with his lower half.

As if connecting in each other's pleasure. Alfred leaned against the wall for support starting to huff heavily. Never have had this feeling of pleasure before. Wondering if it had something to do with the mark on his neck.

He stopped abruptly as there was a large thud against his window across his room. Alfred snapped out of it immediately pulling his hand out of his pants and throwing himself to the ground. Afraid someone had been watching. He debated on going checking out the window but was afraid he might see that creepy stalker guy standing out there.

He got up the nerve and did an army crawl over his window then getting to his knees to peek out.

The sky still had a strange tint to it from the moon but besides that nothing out of the ordinary was there. Just as he was about to crawl over to his bed he spotted two red glowing eyes in the trees below. Alfred rubbed his eyes freaked out and looked back but they were gone.

"Great now I'm feeling and seeing strange things." He mumbled to himself sliding his back down thee wall. Closer to the window and the outside he noticed the marks throbbing had picked up for a second but abruptly stopped after the red eyes were gone. Now the feeling of ice was there in place of the throbbing. He sat there for a moment thinking it was all just his imagination then crawled back over sliding into his warm bed. Burrowing himself under the sheets just waiting for sleep to overcome him wanting this Halloween night to be over with already but not wanting school to come the next morning either.

Outside something in the trees was staring into Alfred's window smiling at how stressed Alfred was knowing this was only the very beginning for the boy.

* * *

**AN: Poor Alfred just can't get a break huh? Well school starts the next day and things really start turning Alfred's life around then! **

**Don't forget to leave a Review and got vote on the poll i have on my profile. Just in case any of you care I put my Tumblr html up on my profile so you can also follow my on Tumblr.  
**

**~Thanks  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Tattoos

_**AN: Whoa chapter six has over 4,000 words? Sure felt like more..Oh well hope you read this on out till the end. wink-wink.**_

* * *

Alfred groaned and hid under the covers as Matthew flipped the light switch on lighting up Alfred's once dark and cozy room. Waking up early in the morning was definitely not his thing. Especially if he had nothing to look forward to that day but going to school. Matthew walked over to his brother and yanked the blanket off and carried it back with him to the doorway.

"Ahh the light burns." Alfred groaned trying to shield his not yet adjusted eyes to the light. Then burrowed his face into his pillow.

"Come on Al you're gonna be late again if you keep this up." Matthew stood there waiting for a response but Alfred didn't budge and just grunted at him.

"Ok fine have it your way." He said then flipped up the switch turning on the fan blowing cool air around in Alfred's already chilly autumn room.

"G-geez its freezing!" Alfred shuddered scrunching into a ball reaching for his blanket but remembered Matthew had stolen it and was smiling while holding it in his door way.

"Ok you win! I'll get ready so just please turn off the fan and leave so I can get changed." He leaned up in bed stretching out his limbs tensing a bit feeling how sore they felt. Feeling a little better than they were last night though he thought. He leaped from the bed and started walking around helping wake himself up and secretly testing his coordination. Matthew continued to stand there watching his brother for a moment waiting to hear any news on the nights events but Alfred didn't say anything. He soon turned to leave to give his brother some privacy. Not wanting to stall Alfred in getting ready for school.

Alfred watched Matthew from the corner of his eye waiting for him to walk away. He knew why he was standing there silently watching him. Wanting to hear anything new about what happened but still Alfred knew nothing so he just ignored him till he left. Alfred stopped walking around and stared where his brother was standing, wondering if he might come back since he didn't shut his door like he had asked. He walked to the doorway and peered his head out scanning up and down the hall. Not seeing him he then shut the door and locked it just in case.

After turning his room upside in search of his school uniform he finally had victory in finding. Even though it's only been two days since Friday when he last had school he was still able to lose his uniform that quickly. He wasn't he biggest fan of wearing uniforms because it made him feel like he was going to work everyday with the wearing of the tie and all. The only upside to it is that it saves him a whole lot of time getting ready in the mornings.

His schools uniforms weren't actually that bad like some of the other schools that the kids had to where. Tan pant slacks with a black belt around the waist, so people wouldn't let their pants sag like the idiots who would show off their boxers. Alfred never really understood how that was a cool thing to do so he stayed away from that trend. Next was a long sleeve white button up collar shirt that pinched his next when buttoned all the way up so he left a few left open. Even though teachers would argue with him about it. Around the collar of the shirt you had the option of wearing a red tie around your neck. It matched the erbium of the school that was printed on the pocket of the Black jacket they had to wear over the shirt. The red knights it was maybe? He didn't pay much attention to what exactly it was. Alfred often had his school jacket buttoned all the way up to make up for the opened few on his collar shirt. Over all the uniform looked pretty spiffy on Alfred even though he preferred just wearing something simple like jeans and a T.

Once sliding his pants up, hooking the belt and buttoning his shirt along with his jacket up. He stood in front of the mirror taking one finale check before running down stairs to grab some breakfast. He had bed hair so he ran his hand through it roughing it up then combed it down with his fingers. All but that one strand in the front that always flung up. Noticing his white collar was half up and down he slid his fingers all around the edges evening it back down. While doing this he brushed the mark on his neck. Recalling his hand away quickly not wanting what happened last night happen again. Especially right before he leaves for school!

"Damn I forgot about you." He mumbled arching his neck up seeing how noticeable it was now. For some reason he could have sworn it had gotten darker from before and made out into some sort of image. He walked up to get a closer look into the mirror pulling his collar down.

Swirl like vines wrapped around a circular ring with two small black dots in the middle of it. A few vines that weren't twirled around the ring were lashed out. The vines looked like the vines of a rose bush with small thorns on them. It certainly looked like a legit well-detailed tattoo of rose vines. Luckily enough it wasn't very large and big band aid should do the trick to cover it up completely for the time being before he finds a way to remove it.

"Al come on or we'll be late!" Matthew yelled from down stairs. Alfred rushed through his nightstand table, looking for some band-aids. Scattering through the useless junk he finally found a box. They were Batman ones but at this point he didn't really care. Slamming the door shut it rattled the nightstand sending something that was on top of it slowly floating to the ground. Alfred reached down and examined the small thing. He arched an eyebrow in confusion, as it seemed to be the petal of a sunflower. Strange how he didn't have any flowers in his room or any in the house in that matter. He stroked the bright yellow petal for a moment wondering how it came to end up in his room but set it aside when he heard his brother call for him to come down stairs.

* * *

The walk to school wasn't all that bad from their house. The neighborhood they lived in was new and fairly close to the school purposely built like that so kids could either walk of bike if they wanted. Alfred said they should bike to school but since they only had one bike Matthew refused knowing he be the one that would end up walking or like Alfred had said 'sitting on the handle bars.' Alfred would always joke and say he could buy a basket for him to sit in and a little horn to blow. This usually ended up with Matthew taking a few swings at his brother, which Alfred would always dodge effortlessly while laughing.

Alfred slung his school bag over his shoulder and slipped his free hand into his pants pocket. Matthew was walking with him keeping close to Alfred's side sneaking peaks at him every now and then acting like he wanted to say something but was holding it back. Alfred sighed and took a slight leap forward stepping directly in front of his brother's path. Matthew stopped abruptly surprised and annoyed by his brother's actions almost causing him to trip.

"I'm not that oblivious Mattie. I can tell you've wanted to say something to me ever since we left the house." Alfred said crossing his arms over his chest agitatedly. Hoping to get an honest answer before letting his twin brother go. Matthew looked at Alfred seeing just how pressing about it he was.

"Me say something? I think its you who should have something to say." Matthew grunted folding his arms also across his chest. What was that supposed to mean? Alfred wasn't keeping anything from his brother. Expect the mysterious tattoo on his neck that he had no recognition of getting. Hoping and praying it wasn't the real deal even though he was pretty sure he'd remember the pain of getting it.

"Sorry bro but I have no clue what you're talking about." Alfred stated not about to let Matthew put the pressure back on him. Matthew rolled his eyes and scuffed at him. "So you're going to tell me what's under that Band-Aid? Not hiding anything under there eh?" Matthew said not as a question but as a statement. Alfred honestly didn't know what to tell him. He hadn't thought yet of a story to tell people why he had a large Batman band-aid on his neck. He just stood pondering on a reasonable response he would have to stick with when others asked also.

"Uh I cut myself shaving." Was the best he could come up with. Matthew stared at him like he was not fooled with Alfred's late and pitiful response.

"Shaving. Really..?" Matthew asked suspiciously

"Yep just one of my manly doings." Alfred said rubbing his face as if he freshly shaved it.

"And it required a band-aid that big to cover a nitch..?" Matthew eyed the band-aid seeing how ridiculous it was.

"It got me good that damn thing." Alfred said but Matthew just rolled his eyes.

"Just stop I already know your lying!" Matthew was growing annoyed with Alfred's games.

"What! And how would you know!?" Alfred questioned defensively.

"Because you don't even have hair to shave off you moron!" Mathew yelled as he yanked the band-aid off before Alfred could realize what he was doing to stop him.

"I knew it! Look no blood you little…. Oh my god." Matthew looked from Alfred's face then back to the spot where the band-aid once was. Now exposed and in clear sight of what was there. Matthew gasped and as he couldn't believe what he was seeing right there on his twins neck. Alfred flinched at the sting of the band-aid being ripped forcefully off. He didn't think that his brother would actually go to ripping it right off him! How rude! Alfred stared at Matthew in confusion as his brother's face turned white and his eyes went wide. Alfred hurried and cupped his hand around his neck remembering what he was trying to hide. He smacked his palm quickly against his neck stingy it a bit. But the pain was starting to be replaced slowly with something more…pleasurable. He shivered just by slightly touching it now remembering just how cold it really felt. He cupped his palm up carefully not to keep touching it.

Alfred let out a nervous laugh and smiled innocently at Matthew.

"Any chance you wont tell mom and dad about this bro?" he asked nervously to his brother who was still standing there speechless holding the Band-Aid in his hand.

"So that's the reason.. This explains everything now." Matthew said trying to put the pieces of his idea together in his head. Alfred stared at him in confusion.

"Wait? What does it explain?" Alfred had no clue what his brother was talking about. Matthew turned to him eyes hard.

"Last night? The reason you were passed out was because you got that tattoo! You snuck away to the garden to get it then couldn't take the pain and passed out. Rather rude of the person who did it to just leave you there like that though.." Matthew said whispering the last part more to himself in thought.

Alfred let his month drop open in shock to what Matthew had just proposed. The reason for passing out cold was from getting a tattoo? He knew tattoos were painful but for him to pass out by it? Ha Alfred could laugh at the thought but didn't because it might just be true.. If so, that still doesn't explain why he can't remember anything before hand the event. Something that painful should certainly be a strong memory right? Either way Alfred didn't like the thought of this being the case.

"I did no such thing! Firstly I have no desire or getting a tattoo and secondly I could so take the pain!" Alfred grunted. Upset that Matthew had said he couldn't handle the pain.

"Well it's the most reasonable explanation Al. What else do you suggest?" Matthew said raising an eyebrow wanting to see if Alfred could come up with something better. Which he knew he couldn't.

"I-I don't know! But I'm positive it's definitely not that. Psh couldn't handle the pain.. As if." Alfred mumbled the last part.

Matthew sighed giving up just letting the conversation drop.

"Ok fine but till you remember how you got it, you should continue to cover it up." He smiled before continuing. "Mostly because it looks so girly."

Actually as much as Alfred was displeased with the mark and its placement he didn't really think of it as girly. He thought it was pretty wicked to have a crown of thorns tattoo. Even though it wasn't very large the detail sure as hell made up for it.

"Whatever dude, I think its pretty cool." Alfred said somewhat proud. Matthew rolled his eyes and reached for Alfred's hand that was still hiding the mark. He pulled on Alfred's hand trying to get another look of it but Alfred didn't budge. "Oh come on Al!" Matthew said finally yanking it away exposing the mark once again on his brother's neck. "Whoa. Whoever done it must have been an expert. Look at the detail." Matthew said kind of amazed with it. Alfred couldn't help but to feel proud even though he was slightly annoyed at it. Yeah it was pretty cool and all but the fact he doesn't know who or what has given it to him made him feel uneasy. "Heh yeah I guess they were.." Alfred said for some reason embarrassed and awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

Matthew didn't know why Alfred was suddenly acting nervous. Almost as if he knew something about the person who had given it to him. He smiled and reached up placing the Band-Aid back over it. Alfred froze in spot nervous of his brother's actions. He tried leaving the part out that the mark felt like ice and the fact touching it strangely turned him on. Oh my god. Matthew was going to touch it and turn him on. Being turned on by your own brother.. Alfred pained and waited for the worst.

"Here, Hold still." Matthew said placing it on top and soothed the edges back into place making it stick. He stepped back and patted Alfred's shoulder, which was shaking. "You ok?" Matthew asked confused.

Alfred hadn't realized it but he was so nervous he was shaking. He couldn't help but feel nervous about something as weird as being turned on by your own brother. Alfred calmed down after he realized that nothing had happened with Matthew touching the mark. No cold shiver along with the goose bumps or even a slight arousal! Maybe everything that happened last night was just part of his imagination!

Alfred breathed out a sigh of relief. "Um yeah I'm great! What about you? You know we should really be getting to school now or else we'll be late!" Alfred sputtered out then spun around sharply on his heels and took off down the sidewalk in the direction of the school. "Ok just wait…for me.." Matthew said as he watched Alfred speed away from him. "Well that was weird.." Matthew said to himself walking in the same direction not bothering to chase after his brother.

With all the extra time Alfred had from sprinting to school he decided to go and search for Kiku. After the talk he had with Matthew last night it was Kiku who had found him in the garden after all. He hoped Kiku could help explain anything that Matthew couldn't or something only he knew.

Alfred knew exactly where to find Kiku. He knew that his friend was one of those students who would always arrive to school much earlier than others. Either spend his time studying or in his and one of Alfred's favorite spots to relax. Under the cherry blossom trees. Alfred made his way around the castle like school to the west wing where the trees were grouped.

It took Alfred a while since the school was quite large. It was built a long time ago but Alfred didn't know how long. All he knew was that the school was large and looked like a gothic style castle. It was also quite beautiful in the Spring when all the trees started to blossom and flowers arise to bloom from their hibernation making the school look enchanting.

Alfred thought for a moment that Kiku might not even be there since the trees where not in bloom but he spotted his friend gracefully sitting down leaning his back against one of the tree trunks. Before Alfred could say anything Kiku seemed to already be aware of his presence. Kiku looked over at Alfred and smiled politely. "Good morning Alfred. How are you feeling?" Kiku asked with concern in his voice. That was one of the many things Alfred loved about Kiku. Everything he said, he meant it and truly cared about his friends.

"Heh well I've been better but I think I'm fine now, thanks bud." Alfred said then plopped down next to his Japanese friend. Kiku smiled at him but darted his eyes down after seeing the band-aid on Alfred's neck. "Excuse me for suddenly asking this, but were you alone last night in my garden? Or were you with someone?" Kiku kept his eyes down. Alfred sighed and closed his eyes leaning his head against the tree. "Funny. I was going to ask you the same thing about me. You see I don't really remember anything from last night. Mattie filled me in on some details here and there, but I was hoping you knew something else.. Something he doesn't. Ya know?" Alfred opened an eye watching Kiku from the corner of it.

"I am sure my story is very much the same as your brother Matthews." Kiku paused and looked at the spot on Alfred's neck. "But I wish I knew more." He sighed keeping his stare on his neck. "So I take it you don't then.. " Alfred was disappointed on the zero info on how he got his tattoo, mark or whatever the hell it was.

"I am sorry to be of no further use for your troubles…but I feel like they have just begun." Kiku had whispered the last sentence thinking out loud to himself.

"Its ok dude but what was that last part? I didn't quite catch it." Alfred leaned up from the tree looking across at Kiku. "Oh um it is nothing. Just speaking to myself." Kiku fumbled out trying to convince. With that the bell begun to ring alarming the students classes will begin soon. Alfred moaned and leaped up from the ground brushing off the dried leaves on his pants.

"Alrighty looks like its time for another boring day of school.. You ready?" Alfred stuck his hand out for Kiku to take hold. Kiku smiled politely and grabbed on while Alfred effortless pulled him up. He used a little too much strength and sent Kiku flying into his arms. Alfred stumbled a bit but got his footing and started laughing. "Haha whoa there. Sorry bout that bud!"

Kiku blushed and swiftly removed himself from Alfred's arms and thanked him anyways. Alfred just continued to laugh at his awkward friend and slung an arm over his shoulder beginning their walk back towards the school.

Once back at the school Kiku said he needed to do some homework, study, take a test or something. Actually he said all three. Alfred watched him run off while he just stood there by himself. His face dropped when he thought of their previous conversation. In truth, Alfred had heard what Kiku had said even though he told Kiku he hadn't.

"What did he mean by my troubles have just begun?" Alfred thought aloud confused.

He was pulled out of thought when a group of under classmen girls went running by him. He jumped out of the way just in time from being run over. In confusion he decided to follow the girls wanting to know just what was so important that he was almost squished about. He followed them to the courtyard where there were even more girls. Their chippering and excitement filled the courtyard making it lively. Tons of girls and even some boys, were all crowded around something that seemed to be in the middle of all the chaos. Whatever or whoever it was, it seemed everybody was dying for attention from it.

Alfred stood watch from a safe distance from the mob but close enough to get a good look at just what it was that were making his fellow students go insane. Just then the mark on his neck started to throb feeling as if it was about to leap from his neck. The already below average temperature from it started to turn colder with each single throbbing sensation. Alfred shook from the sudden icy chill sending a shiver down his spine. He smacked his hand over the mark trying to conceal the icy feeling from spreading any further.

"W-what the hell?" His voice shaking from all the chattering.

He froze suddenly when he heard and chilling laugh echo throughout the courtyard. The throbbing picked up at the sound of it. Alfred looked around frantically for where it came from. Till finally he darted his eyes back onto the mob of people. There seemed to be a gap making a clear line of sight pathway from Alfred to the center of the crowd. There, where someone was watching him.

Alfred gasped as he watched what was now a person that was drawing the attention of the girls, was now making his way over to him. Girls started squealing even louder as the person stopped directly in front of Alfred.

He was about the same height as Alfred also with blond hair but his bore more of a sandy blond than Alfred's who had gold. His skin was quite fair as if he didn't get much sun but it was breathtaking. What struck out the most were his green eyes. An enchanting emerald green that looked so exotic. Almost cat like as they held Alfred's gaze. The rest of his features were also perfect. Strong yet soft facial structure, thin and lean yet built strong. So this explains why the girls were going crazy but it didn't explain something else Alfred thought squeezing freezing mark.

Alfred watched in awe as the person stood there in front of him. The throbbing on his neck was going crazy but he was caught in this person's eyes to even bother with it anymore. The person grinned and griped his hand softly around Alfred's chin bringing it closer to his face stopping an inch apart.

"_Hmm love_, now what have I told you about staring?" The person grinned darkly before slowly placing his ice-cold lips onto Alfred's.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! PLEASE leave a review. I love hearing from you guys/gals.**

**Hm a sunflower petal in the middle of autumn? anybody get that? what no? ok..  
**


	7. Chapter 7: So It Begins

**A lot of happens in this chapter and new characters are introduced also. Just a heads up! I also want to mention that I have a new story coming out soon for any Rusame fans. Summery will be up soon on my profile or chapter 8. Also some people have asked if they can draw some fan art. Haha sure go right ahead and if you want I'll share if on my profile. So thank for asking :)  
**

* * *

Alfred stood there in his spot frozen. His body just didn't want to listen to his head that was screaming at him because this person that he didn't know was kissing him, rather passionately. He watched as the stranger walked over to him, grab his face, and assault him but he didn't bother to run or resist.

His lips were cold and carelessly soft, curving into his perfectly. A familiar and missed touch. Heat clashing with cold making his lips tingle. The stranger left one hand on Alfred's cheek and slid his other into his Alfred's golden hair. His hands were cold and but he enjoyed the touch.

Alfred continued to stand there as the person was kissing him but he didn't respond to the assault. His hands were at his sides and lips locked shut. He shut his eyes waiting for it to be other with. The person noticed Alfred not responding and started tracing his fingers down Alfred's face right to his neck.

Alfred shivered feeling his icy fingers but didn't mind the touch but for some reason wanted more. For a second he could of sworn he felt a smile of the other person's lips just before his mind was overpowered with sudden wanting for lust and the feeling of desire.

The person smiled before finding the spot he was looking for on Alfred's neck. Slowly pealing the band-aid away he pressed his middle finger firmly down on the mark. Alfred gasped and shook as the feeling of pleasure rushed through his body. His eyes became lidded and his body twitched by the need of wanting to be touched. The spot on his neck actually turned scorching hot and burned the ice like feeling away.

The person hummed from Alfred's reaction and took action. He snuck his tongue in swiftly tasting for the warmth he had been desiring since that night.

Alfred didn't know what came over him but he wanted this person. He wanted his touch, his voice calling his name, giving himself over completely in front of everybody. He brought up both of his hands grabbing the person by his coat bringing him closer wanting more. The person chuckled before drawing his tongue back into his mouth.

"Enough." The person breathed out drawing his head back; Though Alfred was nowhere close to being satisfied by that kiss. He craved more of it, more of him, but he immediately obeyed what he was told.

The person grinned at Alfred obeying him. "Good." He hummed running his fingers through Alfred's hair one more time before taking a step back. Alfred was panting slightly and his eyes were still lidded. His face still felt hot from the excitement. Alfred couldn't seem to catch his breath. He felt as if he could faint. Everything was a blur but started to clear up when his necks throbbing started to calm down.

Once his vision and mind became clear again he couldn't believe what he had just done.. Did I just make out with this guy? He thought taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. He didn't just respond back to the kiss but he practically attacked his face! He didn't know what had come over him. It seemed like his will had given in and he had no control. No control.. He thought scared of that being true.

The person was watching Alfred and was taking in his facial expressions. So adorable. "Alfred." The person said and Alfred snapped right out of it giving all his attention to the person who was calling his name. He almost felt the need to bow down and kiss the person's feet.

"Yes?" Alfred responded unwillingly.

He smiled at that. "The look on your face it so sensual its stunning." He sighed sliding a hand over Alfred's cheek then leaned in to his ear. "But please reframe from showing it to any other but me. You're stirring the birds."

Alfred closed his eyes once again to the touch leaning his head slightly into his hand. When he realized what the person had just said he blushed deeply then tried to compose his face. "Birds?" Alfred repeated in confusion but before Arthur could answer they both heard a shy cough from the crowd.

Kiku was standing on the edge of the crowd of girls holding a stack of papers in one hand and his other was in a fist at his side. Alfred was about to move away from the person to go and explain to Kiku what just happened but stopped.

"Don't move." The person whispered into Alfred's ear and Alfred stayed put. He couldn't move his feet an inch.

"Sorry for interrupting but I have your schedule and some papers you need to sign Mr. Kirkland. Office sent me to find you." Even though Kiku was talking to the person, His eyes were on Alfred. The green-eyed person smiled and turned his head in the direction of the person speaking to him. He saw Kiku staring at Alfred and got annoyed. "Can it wait? I'm preoccupied at the moment lad." He said tracing a finger on Alfred's cheek.

Alfred felt helpless where he was and something about that name Kirkland seemed strangely familiar, but he still needed a first name.

Kiku took his eyes off Alfred and narrowed them who was now Mr. Kirkland.

"I'm afraid not. Now please hurry before we both get in trouble." His tone was sharp but controlled. Alfred had never seen his friend so upset like this ever before.

"That would be a bother I suppose. Fine I'll go. Led the way~." He smirked.

Kiku resisted in rolling his eyes and held a hand in the direction to go. The person looked back to Alfred and seemed sad for a moment as he tipped Alfred's head up with a finger and looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

"I'll come find you later." He said then kissed Alfred on the lips one more time before turning around and walking past Kiku and faded into the mob of girls. Many of them took off and followed him while others stayed and waiting impatiently to converse with Alfred.

Mr. Kirkland grinned as he walked past Kiku. Kiku eyed him till past then turned to Alfred. His eyes were sickened with concern and sadness. Alfred felt the need to run to him but couldn't. He watched as Kiku turned to follow Mr. Kirkland, following the path through the mob of girls.

Alfred stood there for a moment replying what just happened in his mind over and over again. Trying to pick where it all began and how. He noticed his neck turn cold again once that green-eyed person was gone and he relaxed a little. But his relaxation ended quickly when he noticed the mob of girl staring him down. Their eyes followed every move he made. Suddenly the girls charged at him engulfing him in.

Alfred shook off what girls he could pull his way though the needy hands and questions. All of them wanting info on this new kid and why he had kissed him. Alfred probably knew less than any of them did so he had nothing to honestly converse about it. Just as he thought he was free a hand tugged sharply him back by the back collar his jacket. He gagged as he was flung back into the crowd of questioning girls.

"Well who would have thought our little cowboy here swings the other way? To be honest I'm a bit disappointed." some one said flicking Alfred's cowlick. He grabbed her hand to stop her and let go after realizing who it was. It was the same girl from the Halloween party who tried getting a little frisky with Alfred and stole his hat.

"I'm sorry but I really don't have time for you again.." All he could think about was getting away from the crowd of loud girls to be somewhere alone. The girl frowned but kept her grip tight on Alfred's collar pulling him back.

"YOU? I have a name you know bub!" she said angrily.

"Sorry but I'm a little hurry."

She stomped her foot down. "First you answer our questions! And for your information my names Amelia!" she stated shaking Alfred a bit.

"Ah.." Alfred knew the only way to get out of this was the play along and work his charm.

He had heard about this Amelia girl before but never put a face to the name. She was supposed to be beautiful with blonde hair and awesome blue eyes but you shouldn't be fooled by all of that. Supposedly she has quite the strength and can be handful at times but other than that she's a tough down to earth kind girl. But every tough girl has her soft spot and he knew probably just what that was.

He turned around and placed a hand on top of hers that was gripped tightly oh his collar still.

"Amelia, if you keep gripping my collar you'll (make it wrinkled) hurt your delicate little fist." Alfred soothed his one of a kind bright smile. His smile could honestly make anyone feel warm inside and cheer up. He used it a lot of Matthew. Amelia blushed and loosened her grip but didn't let go. "You think my fist is… delicate?" she asked. Alfred knew he already had control now.

"Here." He lifted her hand from his collar and placed it in between his own. "Yes and also very soft. I'm sorry Amelia for being so rude but I am in hurry." She blushed even more at her hand being in Alfred's. He winked and turned around taking off to into the school. Amelia stood there flustered along with the other girls who jealous of Amelia. Amelia cupped her hands together and put them over her month to hide her smile. She stopped abruptly realizing what Alfred had just done.

"That sneaky rat! Hey! I wasn't done talking to you!" she shouted. "Come on ladies!" the girls all agreed and mobbed together running behind Amelia who was leading the way. Alfred was grinning to himself knowing his charm was really such a great thing to have sometimes even though he disliked using it. He heard Amelia yell and checked over his shoulder to see if she was running after him but he almost tripped when he stumbled after seeing he was being chased by a insane mob of girls!

"What the heck is wrong with you people?!" he booked it inside the school running down the hallways making sharp turns to throw them off. He hid around a corner and waited till he heard them go running past. "phewww." He relieved to himself placing his hands on his knees. He knew he would have to hide from the majority of the girls for the rest of the day. Especially that Amelia girl.

"Ah great now I'm never getting that cowboy hat back!" he threw his hands on his head remember she took it at the party. Well isn't that just super.

"Oh no! Someone stole your cowboy hat!?" a high pitched voice said from behind Alfred who jumped a little startled.

"Feli! Ah dude you totally startled me! Thought you were one of the girls that have been chasing me." He said scratching his head

Feliciano was one of Alfred's really close friends. They met freshmen year when he heard someone crying frantically and he found a small Italian boy who had a book up to his head shielding his face. Some upperclassmen that were making fun of his cute face were picking him on. Alfred didn't really see how that was something to bully a guy over so he stepped in and saved Feliciano. He got detention afterwards but it sure as hell was worth it when Feliciano and his grumpy older brother started bringing some home cooked Italian meals in everyday fay for Alfred as a thank you. Food has always been Alfred's favorite type of gift.

"Ve~! Girls where!?" he pepped up after heard Alfred saying it and turned around looking.  
"I don't know who's stupider. You or the girls!" at that moment Feliciano's older brother Lovino came walking up from the same place Feliciano had come. "You, for running away from girls or the girls who were chasing after a guy like you!" Lovino started laughing.

"Good morning to you too.." Alfred grumbled. He liked Lovino and all but sometimes he could be a real jerk. Such an ass compared to his sweet oblivious brother. "Lovino! When you get here?" Feliciano asked

"I've been with you all morning stupid!" He said angrily "Vé? I didn't notice!" Lovino rolled his eyes and started his normal scolding and bickering with Feliciano. Alfred felt bad for Feliciano but he was used to it by now.

"Oh yes Alfred! I remember now why I came looking for you!" Feliciano cheered. "Hm? Yeah what's up?" Alfred asked.

"You see I was in the courtyard this morning ve? And meet this new kid that just arrived! Nice fellow. So then I was bout to leave till I saw you!"

Alfred stood there motionless scared to think that Feliciano had seen what happened. It was weird enough having Kiku watch the whole thing. "Yes so he walk up to you then Vé! Why didn't you say you had a lover Alfred?! I'm happy for you but a little sad you didn't tell me.." Feliciano frowned. Alfred winced at the words lover.

"Listen I didn't tell you because I don't have a lo-"

"Ahahaha that was you! How lame!" Lovino burst out laughing. "Lovino be nice about Alfred's Lover!" Feliciano said shaking his brother's arm.

Once again with this lover crap.. Alfred was annoyed that also Lovino had also seen it. Might as well been the whole school! "Its ok Feli just let him laugh so hard till he dies! And first of all that guy is not my lov-"

DING DONG DING DONG…DONG DING DING DONG~

"Ve! Time for class!" Feliciano ran down that hall. "Wait for me you damn idiot!" Lovino shouted "That's not even the right way!"

Alfred felt a little bad for Lovino but not that much. Lovino and Feliciano kinda evened each other. Alfred wondered if people thought the same of him and Matthew.

"Whelp better get to class." Alfred stretched one arm over his head and made his way down the hall to his first class ready to get his already crazy day done and over with.

Alfred walked into his first class, which was Art and took his favorite seat next to the window. He loved the window seat for the reason it was far from the teacher and he loved staring out to daydream. The art room was on the second floor so the view from it was amazing. The forest below looked so beautiful with all the trees changing colors because of fall.

Alfred felt his cell phone buzz in his pants pocket alarming him it was running low on battery. He looked around making sure the teacher wasn't looking and slipped it out keeping it hidden in his lap under the desk. He noticed he had new text messages from Kiku. He would have to read them fast since his phone was about to power off.

**First message:** _Alfred I have a few questions concerning this morning. _

**Second Message**_**:**__ We need to meet up and talk in person. I believe it will be of better understanding for us both._

Alfred sat up in his seat after opening the third message.

**Third message**_**:**__ I gave the new student a tour of his classes today.. I feel that I should warn you that he has a similar schedule as you. Didn't you say you had Art as your first class?_

**Fourth Message:** _Sorry if this warning is too late but it appears he will also be attending your Ar-_

Alfred's phone blinked with the No Power sign then shut off before he could finish reading the finale message. "Wait! No, no, no, no pleaseee!" Alfred begged trying to turn it back on to finish but it didn't work. He slumped over and laid his head sideways on his desk looking back out the window. Thinking about why Kiku had texted him so many times. What was so important that Kiku has so say now that he didn't this morning? He knew he still had to explain to his friend about the kiss that happened in the courtyard but he didn't know how to explain it. If he told him about the mark on his neck and that it turned him on at random moments would just make him sound stupid.

Alfred groaned and lifted his head up a bit then let it fall back onto the desk making a thud. Suddenly Alfred's neck began to throb again sending cool chills along the back of his neck. "Oh come on I didn't even touch you this time!" he muttered angrily but sat up immediately when the sweet throbbing picked up. He paused when he remembered what happened in the courtyard with the new guy and what Kiku was saying about his schedule and the new guy also. "Oh shit.." He cussed out loud getting a few disapproved looks from the people around him.

Françoise his French Art teacher taped a ruler onto the front board. She was a very lovely woman but Alfred thought she sat way to high up on her throne sometimes. As in he thought she has rather snobby for a high school Art teacher.

"Excusez-moi class? May I ask you to draw your attention to the front of the room?" She said narrowing her eyes at Alfred then to the rest of the class.

Alfred gripped the edges of his desk waiting for the worst and the feeling on his neck was getting out of control too.

"Today we have a new student all the way from angleterre" She stopped then rolled her eyes after seeing the class stare at her in confusion. "England." She repeated but in english. Just then a sandy blonde haired, green-eyed boy walked in as if on cue. He stopped right in front of the class and smiled politely to everyone. The girls in the class were going crazy as well as Alfred but his reason was different.

The person glanced around room but stopped catching sight of Alfred meeting eye contact. Alfred couldn't help but to blush.

The person smiled and kept his eyes on Alfred even when asking the teacher something. "Is there assigned seats or am I to seat where I may?" Alfred was confused to why he was still staring at him while asking that then he noticed there was an empty seat next to him. Alfred slowly picked up his backpack and placed it in the empty chair beside him. The person grinned at that.

"Oui. Pick a seat."

The girls all around cleared a spot for him but he just kept walking past till he got to the back of the class where Alfred was. Alfred closed his eyes feeling the mark throb harder with each step the person took. He could tell he was getting closer because of it.

"Seat taken?" An accented voice asked. Alfred opened his eyes slowly meeting the ones of the person before him who was staring down at him amusingly.

"As a matter of fact yes." Alfred said folding his arms over his chest. The person raised an eyebrow but smiled at Alfred trying to turn him away.

"Oh really?"

"Yep but I'm sure one of the girls wouldn't mind you asking."

"But what if I want to sit by you?"

"Sorry bud but like I said. Seats taken."

"Now you're getting rude."

"I'm rude? Your one to talk after this morning!" Alfred exclaimed loudly. The teacher looked up noticing the new student hasn't sat down yet. "Today would be nice Mr. Kirkland."

Alfred smiled and gestured to the other seats away from him.  
"Alfred." He dropped his voice coldly so only Alfred could hear. "Be a good lad and move your bag."

Alfred's neck twitched and before he could understand why, his arms were moving the bag down to the floor without his control. The person smiled at Alfred's bewildered look of fear.

"Now may I seat by you?" he asked back at a normal level. Alfred's neck twitched again.

"Yes. Of course."

The person grinned and sat down in the seat next to Alfred whispering "Good Boy." as he was leaning himself down into the chair.

Alfred bit his tongue right after saying it. He didn't even know what he was saying. It was as if he had no free will of his actions when this person asked something of him. It was as if he was being controlled.

* * *

**_AN:_ Ah Feli and Lovino are just to adorable! I have a poll up so please vote on it if you like Kiku and Alfred together because at the moment they have zero votes on them and i added two new choices to the poll. Feel free to massage me any questions or if you just want to discuss the story.  
**

**Birds is British slang for girls in case any of you didn't know.  
**

**PLEASE leave a Review.  
**

**~Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8: Making the Deal

_Touch him, beg for him, feel him._ Were repeating over and over inside Alfred's head. While other voices were screaming _run, hide_, and _escape_. They Started off soft but grew louder when Alfred would stare over at the person next to him. To have him right there by his side in the beck of the classroom with everyone turned around. So close to his open arms that Alfred wanted to be in. He closed his eyes to keep himself from staring and drown out the commands in his head. Not looking at him helped with the urges but the neck throbbing just would seem to stop. The throbbing started to become painful not soon after him sitting down. The icy chill felt like it was growing. Starting from where it was in the middle slowly and painfully making its way down. Several times he thought of touching it to see if that's what it wanted but the pain has grown to bad he was afraid of anything getting near it.

Alfred shook violently as a cold chill swept over him making him and his desk tremble. He knew it wasn't cold in the room because it felt fine earlier. It only started to change when _he _showed up. But how could one person change an entire rooms atmosphere? Alfred twitched when he felt something cold being placed over his hands. Actually, it felt slightly warming than his own hand because he felt so cold himself.

"Alfred?"

Alfred stopped and stared down at the hand over top of his and followed it up to the person face. He stopped his teeth chattering for moment a little surprised at the person's concerned expression. They just continued to stare at each other in silence as if they could only see each other. Alfred could feel the person starting to rub his thumb in circles on his hand and he didn't seem to mind at all. The screaming voices in his head were calming down from their wish being granted.

"Does it hurt?" The person asked but with a change in his voice that sounded almost sweet.

Alfred thought for a second that maybe he knew of the pain on his neck. The pain that seemed to be growing by the minute. But he couldn't know of it unless he had something to do with it. Could he?

"Does what?" Alfred asked slightly confused feeling the hand over his grow heavier.

"Oui does what?" Ms. Françoise walked up behind them crossing her arms glaring down at them both. Scarring Alfred half to death he yanked his hand away and almost leaped out of his desk. Jesus this woman was sneaky! Either she was catlike in sneaking around the classroom surprising people or Alfred was just that out of it. Totally lost in what the other was saying to him, touching him.

Alfred gulped and looked around noticing the entire class was turned around staring at him, along with the teacher but her stare was more like a glare he thought. Alfred let out an awkward laugh suddenly starting to feel nervous. He hated being put on the spot like this.

"My neck.. Heh I guess I slept it wrong last night.." He said raising his hand to his neck to rub it but stopped thinking maybe that wasn't such a great idea.  
The teacher looked skeptical about it at first but almost gasped catching sight of the right side of Alfred's neck.

"Turn your head." She commanded stepping closer to Alfred.

"Uh its okay I'm fine, really!" He said waving his hands but she just ignored him and grabbed his chin turning his head to the side. He moaned from embarrassment when he heard the class start to giggle.

"Beau." She whispered turning his head some more. Alfred grew uncomfortable with his teacher holding his face so dearly and the fact she was twisting his neck far more that what was normal.

"Beau?" Alfred mumbled threw his lips and cheeks being pushed together from her grip on him.

"Your tattoo. The vines, the detail! I have never seen such artistry in a tattoo before. And the amount of time must have been long non? The size and the amount of detail in every single inch..Incroyable!"

"Inches?!" Alfred pouted then shook his head free of her grasp. Inches!? Last he checked it was only about one inch! UNO INCH! And when did the band-aid even fall off? He didn't remember but thought it probably had something to do with what happened in the courtyard. The throbbing pain shooting down his neck wasn't just his imagination. Something really was happening to the mark. Maybe..maybe it was growing.

Alfred looked over at the green-eyed person who was staring at him with a serious expression. His eyes went from green to red in a second then back to green. Alfred shot up from his chair looking around at his classmates staring at him in confusion and others trailing their eyes to his neck trying to see what their teacher was so amazed about. Alfred looked back down at the person as if lost and in need of direction.

"Go." The person whispered so low that Alfred had to be reading his lips to understand. He stared at him for a second longer before darting from his desk to the door. Running past the few who shouted his name. He heard his teacher yell for him to stop just as he ran through the doorway but he kept on going.

Alfred just ran. He didn't know where he was running to because he didn't have somewhere to go. He didn't even know why he was listening to the person who just told him to _go_. He thought about going to the infirmary but having them touch his neck at the moment didn't sound so pleasing. Plus they would probably think he was crazy if he told them he had a growing tattoo. Nobody would ever believe him. Probably not even Matthew his own brother.

The place where Alfred was running was an older and darker part of the school that wasn't used much except for storage. The light started to decrease the further he ran down, as the windows on the walls grew smaller. Alfred noticed just how creepy this part of the school was and felt like he should find somewhere else to be alone. Just as he was about to turn around, a pale hand reached out and grabbed Alfred on the wrist yanking him inside one of the abandon old rooms, slamming the door shut behind. Whatever it was sent Alfred flying to the dirty old wooden floor. Stirring the dust up around him into the air making him cough.

Alfred rolled over onto his back slowly feeling for anything broken or sore from the fall. He blinked a couple of times noticing his glasses were to dirty to see out of so he took them off sliding them into his coat pocket. Taking them off everything became clearer and he could see the room now. The room had a small stain glassed window letting in dim colorful lights. The size of the room was too large for all the light to reach across though. So there were many perfect shadows for someone to be hiding in.

He laid their silently watching the dust dance in the light, listening for any sounds. He didn't hear anyone but he sure didn't feel alone. Something had to pull him in here. It's not like he tripped sideways into a closed room and the door magically shut behind him. Though he could have swore it happened to him once before.. Alfred got to his hands and knees regaining balance before standing. He stood up and walked around slowly as the floorboards beneath him creaked with every step.

"Hello?" he called out as if something was really going to answer. He walked along the wall not feeling safe in the middle of the room and slid his hand on the wall waiting to find a door handle to get the hell out of there.

Seeing something move from the corner of his eye, he shrieked jumping back stumbling into some boxes behind him. He landed on top of some crushing whatever was inside. He picked his head up from the rumble discovering what he saw was just his own reflection in an old mirror. He face palmed him self then stood up shaking the dust off walking over to it. He whipped the layer of dust and dirt off with a hand to clear a small patch for him to look into. Breathing slowly in and out he turned his head to the side to see his pained neck.

"The hell?" he choked out seeing just what his teacher was so amazed over. Apparently the mark has grown and not just by an inch but by a couple. Stretching a little past his collarbone making its way to his chest. The rose vines spread themselves out all over. Growing thicker and longer along the skin. The thorns looked just as sharp and big from before. It was almost scary just how much the mark has grown in size and its life-like accuracy.

Alfred felt another cold shiver coming on that made him shake once again and the pain on his neck grew colder and sharper, feeling like it was cutting though his skin. He yanked his collar down seeing just how much the mark had grown. Another cold shiver ripped through him, wincing at the pain that came along with it. The mark grew cold before slowly the vines started to grow.

Alfred felt his eyes burn with tears building up in them. The pain was growing worse along with the mark. It was almost alive.. Growing itself and piercing his skin with stained thorns. He could feel another cold shiver coming along.

"No!" he shouted slamming his palm directly onto the center of the mark where it first began. Its coldness felt like it was burning in his hand. He squeezed his eyes shut fighting back the tears and waiting for the shiver to come triggering the pain and the vines to grow.

The floorboards creaked in front of Alfred but before he could open his eyes he felt a familiar cold hand being placed over the hand on his neck.

"Shhh." Someone soothed as they removed Alfred's hand from his neck and replaced it with theirs. They carefully placed their hand on Alfred's neck letting it lie there. Alfred shivered again but the pain didn't come with it. The pain all in general seemed to freeze but he could still feel it was there. Just muted by this person touch.

"My poor Alfred." The person used their other hand to rub it along Alfred's cheek. Whipping away any escaped tears.

Alfred didn't care who was touching his neck. Whoever it was made the pain stop for him. His touch felt comforting and well needed. The hand on his cheek that brushed away his tears was so soft and kind and so was the one on his neck. He wanted those hands. Wanted to hold them, touch them, kiss them, and never let go of them. He hummed to himself leaning his heads full weight into the person's hand as if surrendering.

"Look at me. Open your beautiful blue eyes and look into mine." The person said slow and almost at a whisper. Alfred did just that even though he felt he could keep his eyes shut forever in the peace he was in.

Alfred blinked in confusion at the green-eyed, pale, sandy blonde haired boy who stood so close in front of him. He didn't know why he was there and was caring for him but he didn't care, he just smiled. The person smiled back at Alfred and leaned in placing his forehead against Alfred's.

"The vines are growing and the more they do so, the pain will as well. Let me help you.. I can make the pain go away." He whispered on Alfred's lips. Very tempted to dominate them but he held himself back.  
"But you are to promise to be mine Alfred. Mine alone and forever mine." He breathed his cool air into Alfred's slightly open mouth causing the blonde to lick his lips.

Alfred stared into the persons deep green eyes watching them swirl with another color starting to grow dark. His voice glided in the air around them being the one sound in the room. Each time he spoke he listened. Taking in every single word absorbing them with care. When he spoke of the pain being taken away from him, he already agreed to it in his mind. He didn't care of the cost and he trusted him. He truly felt only he could take the pain away and he wanted that.

"Y-yours..alone?" Alfred whispered liking the sound of it secretly to him self.

"_Hmm_ yes _mine_." He hummed, pulling Alfred's body in closer to his.

"Then promise me something?" Alfred asked watching as the person eyes turned bright red.

"Yes love?"

"You must be mine also.." Alfred whispered nervously. He felt it was only fair to him also and was to into the moment. The person chuckled softly and smiled, rubbing Alfred's neck.

"Of course. Then it's a deal." He smiled darkly flashing his white teeth exposing his fangs. His sandy hair turned red to match his glowing red eyes. Alfred felt something wrap around his leg. He looked down at something thin and black come from behind the person twirling itself around Alfred's leg holding him in place.

Alfred felt scared but also excited. Like he has been waiting so long for this to happen while another part of him felt like this was the end..

The person smiled at Alfred's stunned expression before letting go of his face bringing his sharp nails up to his own neck. Alfred watched as the person pierced his own neck, seeing dark blood spill over his pale skin.

"Drink." He commanded and grabbed the back of Alfred's head forcing him to his neck.

Alfred let his lips lay still on the others cold neck then opened them on the two holes and started sucking. He started slowly at first nervous, but lost control of him self when the taste started to fill his mouth. It was thick and cold but glided down so smoothly from his tongue to his throat. He moaned when the person's blood went past his throat, making anything it passed on the way down heal and turn warm. He felt the vines on his neck turn scorching hot as they retreated back up his check. Everything cold within him was replaced by warmth. Even the person's neck he was sucking on turned warm.

The red eyed person groaned at the feeling of Alfred sucking on his neck so hungrily. He wrapped his arms around him pulling him as close as possible up against him. Sliding one hand into Alfred's blonde hair squeezing gently. He was almost tempted himself to bite in Alfred's neck but he was too much into the moment of Alfred feeding off him to think of doing anything else.

When the cold sharp pain on Alfred's neck grew small and turned warm he stopped. He wasn't hungry for this person blood but craved its satisfaction of bliss as if it passed from one to another. Alfred could feel his lips throbbing from sucking to hard and he wondering just how carried away he had gotten. He licked his neck clean of the dark blood then leaned his head back up facing the other. The person unwrapped his arm from Alfred's waist and hair and brought them up to Alfred's face cupping it. Licking the blood from around Alfred's mouth going slow when over his lips.

Alfred closed his eyes as he did so, letting him do what he liked. He stood there silently listening to his heartbeat slow back down and go back to normal. The pain on his neck was completely gone now. Nothing felt cold anymore to him, only warm. He wobbled a bit in his stance feeling his legs and eyelids grow heavy from exhaustion. He felt as if he needed to lie down and sleep but he didn't want to leave. Alfred was unaware of just how wobbly he was because now the person was now holding onto Alfred, holding him up in his arms.

"Why am I awhh," He yawned "tired."

The person laughed softly while picking Alfred completely up bridal style.  
"Your body is adapting to something new. It will need its rest to finish its changes."

"So I'm not.. dying?" Alfred asked just to make sure before shutting his eyes.

"No love I wouldn't allow that. But Alfred, tell me this before you sleep..?"

Alfred opened one eye weakly and hummed

"Do you remember? Do you know who I am?

Alfred laughed softly.

"Of course I do. You're Arthur." Alfred smiled up at him then let his head fall closing his eyes one last time.

* * *

**AN: Don't forget to leave a review and thanks for reading! Id like to mention that I have a new story up if anyone of you want to read it. It's a RusAme fic about Alfred getting into trouble with the Russian Mafia. (;**


	9. Chapter 9: The Infirmary

**Warning: Smut and stuff so uh yeah.**

* * *

Alfred stood alone in a vast dark emptiness. No light because there was no sky. No sound because there was no life. He felt no need to breathe because there was no air, not even the slightest breeze. Wherever he was it was lonesome and seemed like a lost dream. But it felt real to him like he was there for a reason. He walked forward letting himself be dragged by a force. He walked in silence for what seemed like forever. The silence was peaceful and he enjoyed the comfort that came with it. But he felt the silence would soon end and he suddenly grew scared. As the fear started to grow he shut his eyes not wanting to see what was about to disturb his peace. Wanting to turn around and go back he didn't and continued forward as the force pulled him. Then it happened.  
Air began to fill the space around him and through it carried whispers. With his eyes shut tight he allowed for him to be pulled closer to the disturbance. Soon the whispers turned into soft whimper's of a woman. A fragile voice of cries echoed around him cooling the air. Louder and louder they grew until they were so close Alfred felt he could reach out and touch the source of them. That is when the force stopped its pull and Alfred stood still. With his eyes shut he listened, as the woman's whimper's seemed familiar to him from a long ago.  
"_Please…please…please_.." She whispered in between her cries. Alfred felt the need to help but he was scared. He wanted to open his eyes to see who was before him but couldn't bring himself too. Slowly he out stretched his hand feeling the other nervously. Suddenly the woman's hand clenched his helping hand tightly.  
"_**Save him!**_" She shouted holding on to Alfred's hands for dear life. Then he awoke.

* * *

"Let go!" He shouted smacking the hand on his. Alfred flung his eyes open and bolted up at the sudden attack. A woman stumbled backwards surprised when her hand was struck by the student patient.

"My word! What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Alfred rubbed his eyes and looked around where he was.

"You attacked my hand!" Alfred stated angrily at the woman.

"Attacked? I was merely trying to awake you by a pat on the hand." She said rubbing her hand while staring at Alfred like he was insane.

"Wait what? Awakened?" He stared at the women for a long moment realizing that apparently he ended up in the school infirmary but he wasn't for sure how.

The woman before him looked like his real school nurse Ms. Alice. Even though she did look like something out of a dream with her long blonde side ponytails and that blue dress of hers she always wore. Alfred thought she dressed like that just to be Alice from Alice in wonderland but he soon found out that was her usual wear. She had the British accent as well to go along with it so he wasn't all that wrong.

Alfred sat there and stared at her, studying her over making sure she was the real deal. But he had to be sure because he didn't feel awake. His body felt warm and like it was tingling with excitement. All his hairs standing on end.

"How do I know I'm still not dreaming and this is all a dream?" He questioned while crossing his arms and giving her the eye.

"For heavens sake Mr. Jones you're not dreaming now may you please stop with your rude staring?" she hissed. Alfred ignored her because he wasn't about to give up, he could be at it all day long. For some reason he enjoyed making this women frustrated. They both glared at each other causing static in the air but were drawn out but someone's muffled laugh.

"My apologies Ms. Alice but it's a rude habit of his, staring that is." A voice pitched in from the doorway. Alfred didn't even have to look over to see whom that silky enchanting voice belonged to. It was Arthur.

"I intend to have it fixed." He continued smilingly to himself leaning against the doorframe. Alice and Alfred both blushed and turned their eyes to the door. Nurse Alice straightened out her dress then put on her typical _I know everything and is better than you _look_._ It didn't seem all that effective because her face still had the blush on her cheeks. Alfred couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that Alice was red around Arthur.

"Ah Mr. Kirkland. Perfect timing I must say! Your _little_ friend here has finally awoken. In quiet a fashionably way I might add.." She glared over at Alfred then softened her eyes when looking back at Arthur. Alfred mouthed the word "_little_" to himself. Did she really just say little? Arthur glanced over at Alfred who was sitting up on the infirmary's bed talking to him self then looked back to the nurse.

"Appears so." He grinned. "You don't mind if I have a word with him alone?" He asked dropping the charm in his tone to make it sound like he was about to punish Alfred or scold him. And for some reason it sure as hell sounded hot. Alfred almost wished he really were going to punish him.

Ms. Alice eyed him suspiciously for a minute then nodded in agreement, looking back at Alfred giving him one last stern glare she walked over to the door. Alfred raised an eyebrow at her glare and resisted on sticking his tongue out at her. As she passed Arthur in the doorway, he raised a hand and placed it on her arm to stop her. She froze in her trail but didn't remove his hand. He leaned in and whispered something in ear and whatever it was that Arthur said. It sure made her whole face turn bright pink. She turned and looked at Alfred almost nervous then nodded at Arthur before fastly strolling her way out of the room leaving them.

Alfred watched as Arthur grabbed her arm and lean in close. Anger and jealously started boiling up inside of him and he wanted to so badly jump in between the two. He balled up the sheets in his hand into a fist. Helping to keep him for storming up from the bed. And now her face was pink? What did he say to her? Alfred was about to speak up and complain till he stopped when the nurse scurried from the room rather quickly leaving him alone with Arthur.

He gulped when Arthur turned his eyes back on him smiling down at him. Alfred didn't know whether to feel nervous, scared, or happy that he was alone with Arthur. He picked all three.

Alfred stared back at him for a long moment. None of them breaking the silence in the room till Alfred started blushing and Arthur couldn't help but to chuckle at it. He composed himself and sighed unhappy about ruining the subtle mood.

"So what do you remember?" Arthur asked still from the doorway. Alfred didn't want this to be the first thing they talked about but he knew it had to come up eventually. "I remember you..the party, going into the garden..meeting you.." Alfred let his gaze drop and focused on fingers that were playing with the sheets.

"When we first kissed but not in the courtyard. In the garden." Recalling it made his heart flutter and his body started to heat up.

"Then you bit me.." He whispered reaching up to place his hand over his neck from remembering the event but was stopped.

Without noticing, Arthur was no longer in the doorway but right in front of Alfred. He grabbed hold of Alfred's hand stopping it before touching his neck.

"And?" Arthur said pulling Alfred's hand down not letting go. Alfred for some reason started to feel tears build up in his eyes. Remembering the pain of ice on his neck that grew and grew. With those strange rose vines that sliced its way further down his neck to his chest with no mercy.

"And it hurt. It hurt so bad..but..but you fixed it. The pain is gone and I can no longer feel of the mark." Alfred smiled half-heartedly. He slowly looked up at Arthur who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. His hair was back to that sandy blonde color and his red gleaming eyes were now a magnificent emerald. "And I remember that you um belong to me." Alfred couldn't help but to smile while saying that. Arthur stared into his blue eyes the whole time while he spoke. He was lost in its beautiful sky color that he loved so much about that boy.

"Your right. I do belong you Alfred, but you also belong to me. As for the mark on your neck.. It is still there. Just tamed for now I suppose." He lifted his hand and placed it on the others check and watched Alfred's eyes as he brought it down to his neck stopping just short of the spot then pressing down on it.

Wait? Tamed _for now_he said? If so, then why can't I feel the icy sting and the cold shivers? Alfred pondered to him self.

He watched as Arthur touched his cheek and locked eyes with him as he traced his hand down to his neck. He gasped when Arthur pressed down on it firmly. Sending waves of warmth over his body. Heat covered every inch of his skin inside and out. His heart rate suddenly picked up making him anxious. He closed his eyes letting his head drop back taking in the feeling that passing from the others fingers through the mark into him.

The throbbing returned but it was better from before somehow. Without noticing he started moving his hips on the bed craving for friction. Arthur grinned happily with the way Alfred was responding to his touch.

"You see _love_, all of you belong now to me. Your will, soul, body…touch." He said slowly moving his other hand to place on Alfred's thigh. Rubbing up and down teasingly going in between then drawing out without the full satisfaction.

"It's a little pitiful to see that you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into.. But I guess that night you really had no choice. Once I make up my mind I tend to stick with it till the end. Unfortunate for you though." Arthur lowered his voice reviling a dark seductive possessive tone.

Alfred stopped moving his hips as soon as Arthur placed his hand on them and started rubbing his thighs. At times he would get real close and go in between but would stop and draw his hand away. Alfred couldn't take the tease and would push his hips forward wanting the others hand to touch more of him. Earlier he would of been furious with Arthur touch him but he remembered. Arthur was the one he met in the garden. The one he knew was the one when he first saw him.

With all what was going on at the moment with his body, it was hard to concentrate on what Arthur was saying to him. He could hear his voice and damn it sounded so amazing. "Arthur." Alfred opened his eyes and pleaded Arthur with them. "Please touch me more," He whined embarrassed by his own request but he couldn't handle it anymore. He wanted Arthur's touch so bad. He never wanted anyone or anything more that he wanted him right now. Arthur smiled at the request and let go of Alfred's neck and thigh. He grabbed hold of both of Alfred's wrist, pushing him down onto the bed pinning Alfred's arms to the side above his head. He climbed onto the bed sliding a leg over Alfred's waist.

Alfred watched as Arthur's hair turned red and his blood-red eyes lighten up once again before him. He smiled down at Alfred's lustful filled red face. "Yes pitiful indeed." He hummed swinging his long thin black tail behind him playfully. Slowly he lowered himself down of Alfred's crouch straddling him getting a good groan out of the boy. "Now classes are still in session so let's be quiet?" he mused, sending his tail up to the Alfred's head wrapping around his head and mouth using it as a gag.

Alfred was taken by surprise when Arthur suddenly grabbed his wrist forcing him on his back onto the bed then pinning him. To have Arthur over him was amazing but when he lowered his half onto him, he couldn't help but to let a low moan release from his lips. He watched as Arthur's tail slid up his body wrapping around his head in between his lips covering his mouth. "Now don't bite." He winked and started grinding down on Alfred. Alfred pushed his hips up almost immediately, wanting more friction between the twos lower half's. Arthur rolled his hips slow on Alfred's, humming to himself when he would feel Alfred's already hard cock rub against his own.

"Alfred." He breathed as he started grinding harder and faster onto the boy. Alfred's moans were muffled by Arthur's tail posing as a gag in his mouth. To his relief, Arthur moved it away but only to capture the blonde's lips passionately. Alfred whined after finally getting the long-awaited kiss from Arthur once again. This time knowing who he kissing him and not just some good-looking stranger. Alfred noticed there were something different about the others lips this time. Still smooth and firm, but now warm and no longer cold.

He snuck his tongue into Arthur's mouth making the red-eyed one hum from being pleased with the blonde's excitement. He trailed his lips over to the corner of Alfred's month then continued on to his jaw line. Kissing it and continued down his neck. He squeezed his grip around Alfred's wrist before letting his lips fall on the sensitive mark on his neck. Alfred jolted and gasped as pleasure rushed through him. He leaned his head back allowing more room for Arthur to move his head lower and suck harder. Arthur did just that and caressed his tongue over it matching his lips up to the ring and began sucking passionately. Alfred, with his mouth now free moaned as Arthur did away with his neck. He pushed his hips up moving them rhythmically in time with Arthur's.

Alfred felt the pleasure starting to build up in his lower regions hinting he was close. "H-harder!" He gasped, hard for him to catch his breath with Arthur on top of him and at his neck. Arthur did, rewarding him for compiling and selling himself over. Arthur moved both of Alfred's wrists into one hand and used his now free one to grab Alfred's lower back and push it up against him. They both moaned feeling each other's tension through their school uniforms. Alfred arched his back and went stiff in Arthur's arm around him. He groaned as he wet his boxers with his own cum. He whimpered as he lowered himself back down onto the bed. Arthur held on to Alfred as he finished and laid himself softly on top of Alfred. Both grinning with the after glow.

Arthur released Alfred's wrist freeing him. He used one hand to whip away the wet hair stuck to Alfred's forehead. "I think I can get used to this." Arthur smiled leaning down kissing Alfred of the forehead. Alfred kept his eyes locked on Arthur's, staring into those familiar red eyes above him like the first night. With his now free hand, he reached up and placed it on Arthur's cheek. Arthur blinked at Alfred's caring and soft moment. He smiled down at him and tilted the side of his head into Alfred's warm hand.

"As much I would love to longing this moment, we should get going. I have a change of trousers ready for you." He smiled kindly but his eyes seemed a bit darker. Alfred wondered if Arthur had put a pair of pants in here because he planned for all of this to happen but he decided to let it go.

"If we really have to but..um..I've been wondering about something and well.." Alfred paused and rubbed his thumb on Arthur's cheek. Arthur raised an eyebrow and shuffled his weight on top of Alfred.

"Yes love?"

"Just what exactly are you?" Alfred asked biting his lip. Arthur grinned down at him and brought up his tail to Alfred's face. Rubbing its pointed tip along Alfred's cheek.

"What am I? Ah I think it will be more enjoyable seeing you dwell on it a bit longer." He whispered kissing Alfred softly on the lips once more.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for the read mates. Leave a review eh? Almost to 100 so come on fellas!  
Just a quick note. I was asked if there will be any other characters coming in trying to steal away Alfred...and the answer is yes.  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Hunger

Alfred closed his eyes into the others kiss absorbing the warmth the came along with it. Just as leaned up to get more of it the heat was gone as the lips were brought away. Alfred opened his eyes and sat up noticing that Arthur was no longer on top of him but standing at the end of the bed holding out fresh new clothes to him. He was changed back into the normal appearance he had in the classroom. His eyes were green and his hair was back to sandy blond.

The excitement and warmth started to die down inside him except for the spot on his neck that was comfortably warm.

Arthur smiled at him as he threw the clothes in his hands onto Alfred who wasn't paying attention and let them smack his face.

"Keep dozing off and we'll miss lunch. So hurry and get off that bed before I get tempted to do something to you again and really make us late." Arthur grinned scanning him up and down on the bed.

Alfred was tempted to stay where he lay on the bed to test what the other had said but he really didn't want to miss his favorite time of day. Plus Arthur had just said that he would be going also. Alfred scooped the clothes into his arms as he got off the nurses bed that now had a squeak to it because of previous events.

He walked to the to other side of the room where there was a curtain for changing behind. Arthur raised one of his thick eye brows as Alfred walked passed him to change behind a curtain. He smiled to himself at the boy's shyness even after what just happened.

Alfred hesitated while taking his pants off to why he was hiding from Arthur. He just grinding on the man for gods sake but he was still nervous about changing a pair of pants in front of him? He decided that being naked in front of the other is completely different then performing sexual acts when clothed. Yeah that makes sense. Alfred kicked his pants off and put his thumbs inside the elastic part of his briefs to push them down but jumped when he heard the curtain behind him sharply rip.

He leaped and spun around seeing the once white curtain in shreds on the ground with Arthur standing on top on them.

"What do you think you're doing Alfred?" The green-eyed man asked tilting his head to the side raising an eyebrow with a mischievous smile on his face. Alfred gulped and took a step back as the other stepped forward.

"I-I'm changing just like you said. You were the one to tell me to hurry right?" Arthur smiled taking a step closer using his tail to grab hold of Alfred's leg restraining him from moving away again.

"Yes of course but why hide your body away from me? Didn't you agree that you now belonged to me?" Alfred in deed remembered.

"Plus isn't four hands better than one? Let me assist you." He smiled staring down at the blue-eyed boys half-dressed body. Alfred followed his gaze and blushed when he realized he was staring at his crotch. He used his hands to cover himself up even though he still had on his briefs. Briefs were tight-fitting so curves and bulges were very easily noticeable. Especially when stared at up close.

"Uh I don't know about that to be honest. I think I'd rather do this on my own." Alfred insisted.

"It's cute how shy you are about your body Alfred. But trust me when I say that you have nothing to be embarrassed about. Actually, you should be quite pleased with it. I know I most certainly am the more I gaze at it." Arthur smiled licking his lips. Alfred felt like he could possibly faint at this moment.

He actually wanted Arthur to touch him and lay his hands wherever he liked. Slowly Alfred moved his hands away that were covering his crotch and felt his heart flutter and he saw Arthur's smile widen as he did so.

He watched as the one before him slowly stretched their arms out reaching for his hips. Alfred felt the need to step forward for contact to come sooner but stopped when the others hands stopped before him and were quickly draw away. In confusion Alfred looked at Arthur to ask why he stopped so abruptly but kept his mouth shut when he saw the others enraged look on their face.

Arthur closed his eyes and took a sharp breath in. Alfred almost jumped when the one in front of him shot his eyes open flashing the crimson blood-red color they once were. He rapidly shot his head around facing the window and let a low growl escape his lips. Arthur continued to stare at the window motionless till Alfred decided to speak up.

"Arthur? What is it?" Alfred asked setting a hand on his shoulder. Arthur spun his head back around at Alfred's touch. Noticing it was him he relaxed a bit.

"Something's come up. Looks like I won't be joining you for lunch after all love. Go find your friends instead and eat with them. Make sure not to wonder alone." Arthur said as he picked up the hand on his shoulder and kissed it before turning around making his way to the window. Alfred slowly brought his hand back down baffled to what just happened. Talk about a total change in mood and atmosphere.

"Hey wait! But where are you going and why to the window?" He asked taking steps towards Arthur but stopped when the other sharply turned around and gave him a stern look making the blond stop in his trail.

"No need to follow me now. Just do as I said and go enjoy lunch. I will find you again later when I can."

"You promise you'll come find me?" Alfred asked wistfully. Seeing Arthur leave was making him feel uneasy like he wasn't aloud to ever leave his side.

"Promise." Arthur smiled at his belonging for he wanting to be with him again. He really was adorable.

"Now don't forget to put on those trousers before you leave. Don't want anyone catching glimpse of what's mine." He winked then turned back towards the window. Alfred smiled in relief that Arthur promised to come find him again but also blushed at Arthur calling his privates 'his'.. He turned around and started pulling off his briefs before putting on a fresh new pair along with pants. When he finally finished he turned around to see that Arthur was gone and the window was wide open. Alfred felt his heart ache seeing that he was now alone but he had that promise to keep to at least. He reached for his glasses on the bedside and walked to the door to leave. Turning back one more time to the bed he couldn't help but to laugh seeing the sheets all wrinkled and thinking of the poor sap he that had to lay in that bed next and to Ms. Alice who was going to change those sheets.

"Oh yeah!" He said in remembrance. He rushed over to the nurse's cabinet and fumbled through it till he found what he was looking for. "Ah Ha! He never said anything about not covering it up." He grinned unwrapping a Band-Aid. Once opened he walk over to a mirror to put it on probably.

"There we go! Can't even tell anything's there! Well sort of.." Just as he was about to leave he heard a sizzling sound and felt his neck heat up. "Ow! Ow! Shit!" He shouted slapping his neck where he put the Band-Aid. Running back over to the mirror he watched as the ring and vines burned right through the Band-Aid and catch fire. Turned it to crisp than ashes as it slowly fluttered off of Alfred's neck to his shoes. "Well I'll be damned." He muttered bringing his fingers up to trace around the mark that was glowing fiery red.

He waited till the glow faded away and turn back into the black looking tattoo. "You just wont give up will ya." He joked patting it but stopped when it throbbed to his touch making him feel warm again. Apparently that part of it that turns you on is still there. A part of him was happy that he could never hide the mark that bound him to Arthur stating that they belonged to each other in some way. But how will others know what that mark means? Everyone thinks its just some tattoo. Alfred shrugged it off when he heard the lunch bells start to ring remembering what Arthur had told him before he left. "I should go find the guys." He said then left the infirmary.

On his way through the crowed halls of other classmates making their way to lunch, Alfred stared and slid his hand along the halls. He never really realized how creepy and old-looking his school was. The floors were marble and the walls were smooth stone. The ceiling had high wooden beams aligned in rows that went on forever down the hall. The windows on the outside of the school were all rectangle except for the tip that rounded into a half circle. Every now and then he would pass stain glass windows with flowers in all types of colors.

As he went on he noticed each window had a different flower. The windows were quite beautiful and he couldn't believe he hadn't noticed them before. He admired and passed windows with Lilies, avens, tulips, daisy's, and his favorite roses. When the hall ways started to get over filled to the point that Alfred was pinned against the hall and some kid walking up against him. He decided it was time to find a new route to the courtyard for lunch. Pushing and shoving he leaped out of the mass of people to the closet opening hallway. Alfred got his footing before standing up correctly and looking around his new surroundings. He almost wished he stayed in the ocean of people when he discovered he was in the old hallway that he used to escape through earlier in the day.

"Ah what the hell. As long as it leads me safely to lunch!" He agreed to himself aloud. He walked down the hall and crinkled his noise to the old scented smell that filled the air. Smelled like death and old people he thought. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed more colorful stain glassed windows. Except these seemed a whole lot older than the ones in the other halls. It seemed there were the original windows when this castle or manor mansion thing what first built. What also was different from these windows was that all the flowers were the same one flower.

A sunflower.

Alfred walked closer to one of the windows examining it fully taking in its beauty. It appeared that the cleaners didn't do any work in this wing of the school because the window was covered in a layer of dust. Alfred used his sleeve to whip away a layer of dust letting the sun shine completely through. The sunlight shown though the yellow flower was absolutely beautiful. Alfred smiled at its beauty for a moment till something outside caught his attention. With the window now clean, he could see what was on the other side. Alfred cupped his hands on the sides of his eyes as he peered out the window. Outside the window he discovered it viewed the vast deep woods the laid behind the school. He had heard of it but never seen it with his own eyes for the reason that he was to scared to and that no one was ever to go near it.

People were right when they said the woods were terrifying. These trees were freaking huge! The trunk of them were way to thick for anyone to wrap their arms around and he swore the height of them were as tall as the school. And the school was pretty damn tall with all its towers and stuff. It kind of reminded Alfred of Hogwarts. He liked telling people that this was the school he went too. All of a sudden Alfred catches movement behind one of the trees. Scarring him he darts back away from the window. But out of curiosity he leans back in to see what it was. He watched the spot where he saw movement and prayed it was just his imagination but froze when a figure slipped around the tree and stood in the shadows along the forest edge. Alfred held his breath as the figure slowly opened its eyes reveling a deep color of violet staring back into Alfred's light blue ones.

Motionless he watched this figure, as he couldn't bring himself away from the window. Suddenly the figures eyes started to glow red and the window started to crack. It ceased when the crack was a few inches long. The small opening let a small flow of air traveling in from the outside. Alfred then moved his gaze from the person to the opening with cool air flowing in. He traced a finger along it and felt the chilled breeze that kissed his fingertips. The sound of the air leaking in was faint but was whispering something. Alfred hesitantly put his ear up to the crack and shivered as the cool air blew into his ear. He could hear a faint voice but couldn't make out what it was saying.

"I can't hear you.." Alfred whispered to the wind. The crack grew wider letting in more air. The whispers grew louder and louder till Alfred could finally make out what they were saying.

'Alfreddd comeee.' Alfred moved his head and looked back out the window to the dark figure. They still stood as they were before gazing up upon Alfred.

"Why?" Alfred whispered and the figures violet eyes flashed red again as the windows crack starting to grow more. Alfred put his ear back to it and listened.  
'Yourrr'e minee.' The voice in air whispered. I'm yours? Alfred whispered to himself. Just then a hand griped down on his shoulder.

"AHH DON'T TOUCH ME!" Alfred screamed in terror spinning around and karate chopping the attackers arm.

"The fuck!" The person hollered back yanking their arm away.

"Wah Lovino! Are you okay!?" A high-pitched voice squeaked. Alfred stopped his screaming and attacking to see that his friends Lovino and Feliciano were there with him in the old hall. "W-what are you guys doing here?" Alfred asked clenching his chest from the mini heart attack he just had.

"What are we doing here!? Looking for you that's what we're doing here you bastard! God dammit I think you broke my arm!" Lovino yelled while cradling his arm against his chest.

"Vé it is true Alfred! You were late to lunch so we came looking for you! We didn't mean to scare you though. We're sorry!" Feliciano apologized quickly.

"Ah hell don't apologize to him! He almost chopped my freakin arm off!" Lovino smacked his brother's mouth shut. Feliciano started talking again underneath his brother's hand but it came out mumbled.

"For Christ sake." Lovino shook his head and dropped his hand from his mouth.

"Ve thank you! As I saying! You're never late for lunch so brother and I came looking for you because we were worried that you were late to your favorite time of day!"

"I wasn't worried." Lovino mumbled.

Alfred looked from Feliciano's worried face to Lovino's pained slash irritated face.

It took him a moment to collect himself before speaking. "Sorry guys I just uh I don't know. Lost track of time I guess?" Alfred said glancing to the window then back wanting to see if that figure was still there. He waited and watched his friend's faces but they dud not change expressions. He then felt the need to change the mood quickly. "Right! Sooo to lunch then yeah?" He laughed awkwardly grabbing them both by the hand and darted down the hall. "Ah fuck! Not this arm you ass!" Lovino shouted while being dragged away.

In the courtyard sat Kiku and Matthew at a small stone craved table and stools attached to the ground. All hand craved when the building was first built. The courtyard was in the middle of the school that was open to the outside. Stone pathways led up to the stone tables and anything that wasn't stone was moss or grass. Mostly moss. This was where the students would gather before school or when it was time for lunch. The courtyard was like a beautiful garden. Of moss.

Kiku and Matthew both turned from their small chat when they heard loud voices coming from one of the entryways. Alfred burst through with Feliciano and Lovino all joined hands. Alfred smiled brightly at his other friends sitting down and Feliciano waved while Lovino was busy gnawing at Alfred's hand that was locked to his. "Jeez ok ok I'm letting go!" Alfred complained at Lovino's biting and shook the small Italian off. "Bastard" He muttered under his breath as he walked over to sit next to Matthew.

"Vé look! We found him Kiku!" Feliciano cheered waving his and Alfred's hand into the air.

"That you did. Good work Feliciano, Lovino and thank you." Kiku smiled politely then patted the seat next to him from them to join.

Feliciano sat next to his brother while Alfred sat next to his Japanese friend Kiku.

"Sorry I'm late Kikes. Got a little side tracked." Alfred smiled brightly at him. Kiku couldn't help but to smile back even though he frowned on the inside at that nickname. Suddenly the smile on Kikus face fell as he caught sight of Alfred's mark. He darted his eyes away and looked to Feliciano who was rubbing his Lovino's arm. "Something the matter with your brother's arm?" He asked concerned. Before Feliciano could say anything Lovino stood up and pointed with his good arm at Alfred who leaned back a bit at the others finger in his face.

"This moron tried attacking us! Good thing it was me who was right behind him and not Feli or else he would have clean sliced my brother's arm off!" Kiku raised an eyebrow and Matthew just sighed shaking his head.

"In my defense.. He snuck up on me! It wasn't my fault that my natural ninja like insects took over." Alfred stated slapping away Lovino finger.

"Ninja instincts my ass. You were only freaked because you were in the forgotten wing." Lovino said as his brothers lowered him back down to sit.

"Forgotten wing? What were you doing in there Al?" Matthew asked taking another bite of his apple. Everyone turned their eyes on Alfred waiting for what he had to say.

"Fine. I uh got lost..so,"

"Like hell!"

"Let me finish! So anyways.. I was being pushed around in the crowded hall so my clever thinking kicked in and I thought I should find a faster way to lunch! So I found this creepy hallway and got distracted.." Alfred ended it like that deciding not to mention the person he saw in the woods.

"Yeah because you were looking out a damn window. The way you were staring out it was as if you were in a trance. The look on your face was creeper than that damn hallway." Lovino snickered. Kiku suddenly more interested in what he was saying listened carefully. "Window? What window and what do you mean by in a trance?" The Japanese man quickly asked.

"Uh the one with sunflowers? Yeah the idiot was staring out it as if he had no soul." Lovino said rolling his eyes.

"Is this true Feliciano?" Kiku asked the smaller brother.

"Vé." He nodded in response. Kiku rubbed his chin for a moment in silence in thought to what the Italians had just said. Alfred watched his small friend somewhat concerned and confused to why he was acting so weird. Did he know something about what just happened to him? But he wasn't even there so how could he know? Or does this have something to do with Arthur. Sure he could tell Kiku didn't like Arthur already but he couldn't know what he was hiding. Hell he didn't even know completely yet!

Suddenly Kiku shot up from his chair and bowed to the Italians brothers.

"Thank you for this information. I'm afraid something urgent has come up that I am in need to take care of. And Alfred.." He said turning to face Alfred. "I will need to speak with you later. Goodbye." He said before rushing off out of the courtyard.

All of them were silent and just stared at the hallway that Kiku had disappeared down into.

"What the hell was that all about." Lovino snickered. Everybody then turned their gaze onto Alfred who leaned back. "Wait. Why is everyone looking at me?" He asked putting his hands up in defense. "I didn't do nothin!"

"Yes but he did say he needed to speak to you later Al. Is there something going on with him that you're not telling us?" His twin brother asked.

Besides the fact that Kiku has been acting strange ever since he saw the mark on his neck and when Arthur first arrived..nope nothing at all.

"No why do you ask?" Alfred said trying to sound clueless. His brother figured he would tell him later so he gave up. "Well while you're at lunch. Here" His brother tossed him over a fresh red apple. Alfred's eyes lit up at the sit of it and he caught it with one hand. "It's no cheeseburger but hell I'm so hungry I don't care." He joked and took a large bite out of the apple only to spit it up once its flavor hit his tongue. Everyone stopped eating and watched as Alfred continued to hack up whatever apple went down. "Um Al. Are you alright?" Matthew questioned rubbing his brothers back. Alfred kept spitting out whatever taste of apple he had in his mouth.

Instead of the sweet taste of the apple juice he had expected he definitely didn't get that but instead a sour tart taste that burnt his tongue. In panic to get the taste off his tongue Alfred reached for the nearest water bottle and started jugging it down only start spitting that up too. "What the hell is this!" He complained using his hands to whip his tongue off. He stopped when a low chuckle erupt around him in the courtyard. "Ywo." He grumbled but came out with a slur with his hands till on his tongue. Everyone looked at each other them back to Alfred.

"Ded ya her hat?!" He mumbled again.

Matthew removed his brother's hand from his mouth so that could understand him.

"Al. What are you doing..?" His brother asked worried and a little freaked out.

Alfred sat up and looked at his friends whom were all wide-eyed staring at him.

"Heh um I gotta go." He quickly said as he leaped from the table and darted out of the courtyard.

Alfred ran out of the courtyard, up some stairs and behind a hall where no students would pass by on their way to class. He leaned against the cold stonewall and leaned the back of his head against it. It's coolness felt good since he was now always feeling hot. He swallowed hard to get any lasting taste out of his mouth and down his throat. Better there where he can't taste it. "What's wrong with my taste buds?" He thought aloud moving his tongue around in his mouth. The images of hamburgers and pancakes came into his head but none of them sounded a bit of appetizing to him.

He then thought of Arthur with their bodies collided into one another. Kissing and touching each other softly as Arthur would stroke his neck making it throb from touch and send warm vibes throughout his body. Alfred closed his eyes and hummed to the thought as he slowly brought his hand up to his neck where the mark was cast. A moan escaped his lips as he pressed down upon it burning his fingers slightly. His whole body responded quickly to the touch. Aching and burning to be touched more. He pictured again him and Arthur with one another tangled to each other with him kissing Arthur all over. Slowly he grazed his teeth along Arthur's neck then bit down sharply making dark droplets appear from the others pale skin.

Alfred shot his eyes open after the thought and yanked his hand away from his neck making the warmth dull and throbbing stop. He gasped for air trying to regain his breath from his horny daydream. He thought how he bit into Arthur's neck taking in whatever lay beneath his perfect fair skin. Alfred's mouth started to water at the thought of it. That's then what he knew he craved. Arthur's blood. The filling it had when he drank from him before was all he what wanted. The warm dark blood dancing on his tongue then slid smoothly down his throat and- "Ah fuck stop this!" Alfred yelled smacking himself.

"A-alfred?"

Alfred turned around and saw Amelia standing behind him. She gasped and took a step back when Alfred turned to meet her gaze. He glared at her in silence as she stood there only a few feet from him.

"I-I came to say sorry b-but I guess I came at a bad time.. I-I will find you later!" She stumbled to get the words out then turned around swiftly to run off but was stopped when Alfred reached out grabbed her by the wrist.

"A-alfred?" She asked now shaking looking up at him who was glaring down at her.

He moved in close to her face and stopped as their nose tips touched. "Alfred?" she asked again but this time whispered.

"Shh" he shoved as he lowered his head to her neck. She froze in complete terror unable to move. Alfred licked her neck once and grazed his teeth along her fine skin before finding the right spot. She screamed for a spilt second before he had his hand over her mouth to silence her as he bit into her neck. The taste of blood rushed into his mouth covering his tongue for the long needed taste of it. But something was not right. No, something didn't taste right. This blood wasn't what he wanted in his mouth. Before he had any more time to think about it he was halted when something hit him over the head sending him to the cold marble floor.

* * *

**AN:** Once again. He's not a vampire. Any questions then post a review and I will be more than glad to assist you.

I have a new story up thats a Hetalia in wonderland theme if any of you are interested.

Quick note: Sorry for any typos and such. I do not have a beta reader so its up to me and my poor eyes to spot the typos. *face palm*


	11. Chapter 11: Room 50

**_Dream~_**

A dull electronic humming was the first sound Alfred recognized as his blue, bleary eyes flickered open. He was met with an oppressive black expanse and thrill of terror shook through him. His heart filling with dread, Alfred whipped his head about where his body was currently sprawled on the cracked tile floor. The teen was able to make out an overturned hospital gurney in the corner. A curtain meant to separate the room lest two patients ever have to inhabit the space was strewn across the ground, torn from the hooks above. After his eyes finished adjusting to the dim light, Alfred noticed two plastic chairs stood solemnly next to an open doorway.

He moved to get on his feet, his fingers running across the linoleum floor attracting a layer of grime as he did so. Brushing the soiled tips on his pants, he moved towards the door. Alfred had nary a clue as to where he was aside from the likelihood that it was an abandoned hospital. He only knew that he didn't want to stay there much longer because of the eerie feel it gave off. The blonde ventured out of the room, blinking a few times to adjust to the aphotic hallway. He glanced around him, unsure of which way to go. The corridor was like an abyss, sucking in everything around it, even light. It frightened Alfred, this intense inky blackness, but with little option left to him he chose to go left because of familiarity it all seemed.

He was wary as the distant buzzing that woke him began to grow louder with each step; however, the thought occurred to him that the source of this humming could lead to his salvation.

Alfred walked around the desolate hospital with trepid steps .He followed the humming sound from above leading him further down the dark corridor. The further he trekked, the darker and fuzzier the halls became. The source of the strange noise grew louder then abruptly stopped when he reached the end of the corridor.

Alfred paused and focused his gaze at the dark door with a red painted star in the middle of it. The red liquid dripped downward as if it had just been painted by not a brush but a finger. Entranced, Alfred stared at scarlet smears, jumping back when they began to move on their own accord. The liquid moved across the door in all directions and began to take shape. Once they were done moving Alfred saw that they had formed into words.

In a whisper, he read it aloud to himself, "One by one the rooms will come taunting you with bait but be careful for that they can lead to your fate."

Alfred gulped and suppressed the shudder that threatened to rip through his body.

Shakily, he lifted a hand for the door handle. He let his hand rest upon the handle before turning it slowly, hearing the lock retract into the doorframe. The door creaked open and Alfred stared into the abyss.

A strange sense of foreboding flooded over Alfred. He felt as if what he would see here, what he would learn, would forever affect his life. He could never forget the events that happened behind this door and they would plague his dreams forever more but this was no dream. No, it was terrifying nightmare that he would never again be free from.

Slowly he crept inside taking in the odd surroundings. The room was faded giving off the impression he was walking into an old dated photograph. Alfred was no longer sure if this was where he wished to be.

The dark hallway he had wanted to escape from earlier now seemed a refuge to him. He turned back around, ready to leave this awful place only to see the door was gone, a blank wall in its stead. A whimper garnered his attention. Alfred spun on his heel, turning around to face the rest of the room. Even with the blur he was able to make out a fuzzy image of a women lying on a hospital bed weeping over a bundle in her arms. Curiosity overpowering him, Alfred took a step closer to see what she was cradling so closely to her chest. In her sobs she cried for _help_ over and over again. Just as he was going to step closer, a cold gust of wind blew through the room sending Alfred back against the wall. When Alfred opened his eyes, a dark figure with large black wings appeared hovering above the women. Worry and dread coursed through Alfred. He feared for the woman considering the demonic nature of the creature that loomed over her. It was as if the creature had been plucked from a horror movie and placed in front of Alfred, in front of this woman, to tremble before. He watched as the women held out whatever was in her arms towards the monstrous beast.

Alfred realized in horror that the object in her hands was a baby. A little newborn child that laid quiet and unmoving. It's skin was pale and lips turned blue as if it were dead. The dark creature above her smiled and outstretched its hand, reaching for the child.

"No..." Alfred breathed and watched, as it got closer to the child. He could feel his heart beat rapidly as he continued to oversee the exchange and as sudden as a shot, his feet began to move beneath him.

"NOO!" He screamed and bolted forward. His progress was laborious and his legs started to drag beneath him. He looked down and saw that the room was now filled with water. With each second, the level rose higher and higher as he tried getting closer to the women and her child, the demon looming over them both. When he reached the foot of the bed the water was at his neck. He stuck his hand up to reach for the child but was pulled under and the consuming depths swallowed him whole. Despite the water in his ears, he was able to hear a faint cry of a newborn child from above. Alfred held his breath and looked up at the surface right as a single drop of something fell into it disturbed the surface and tainted the water. To Alfred's dismay and revulsion, the liquid turned red with blood.

"NOO!" Alfred screamed as he bolted up from the bed.

"Bloody hell! What's the matter with you! Twice in a single day is quite enough!" Someone yelled and smacked Alfred in the head sending him back onto the pillow. Alfred opened his eyes and clenched his hand over his throat as he started coughing violently only to realized he was no longer drowning in water or blood. He scanned the room seeing he was back in the infirmary with nurse Alice standing over him, a scorching look directed at him from behind her glasses.

'It was all a dream then,' Alfred thought, breathing a sigh of relief. His eyes fluttered close and a peaceful expression overtook his features

"Thank God it was all a dream! The hospital, the baby, the demon, blood, and Amelia!" He laughed half-heartedly throwing his arm over his face and let it rest over his eyes. He ignored the hisses from nurse Alice as she tried getting his attention. When he didn't respond she slapped his arm.

"Ow! What was that for!?" He protested but was shushed when she put a finger up to his lips.

"Hm?" He hummed staring down at her finger. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the other side of the room where there was a curtain shieling another bed.

Alfred looked at it in confusion and raised an eyebrow since he wasn't aloud to speak. The nurse rolled her eyes then got up to make her way to the other side of the room quietly. Alfred sat up in his bed and curiously watched as she did so. She looked back at him one more time before pulling the curtain back to reveal Amelia lying asleep on the bed with bandages around her neck. Her shirt was covered in blood along with the tips of her short blond hair. Alfred gasped and felt his eyes start to tear up. He couldn't have. _Could he_? Without taking his eyes off her, he got up from his bed and dragged his feet across the floor till he collapsed by her bedside onto his knees.

"Did I do this?" he whispered. Nurse Alice frowned and nodded her head. He didn't know why he felt the need to ask because he remembered it. _HE_ was the one who did this to her. Alfred felt the already existing tears start to slide down his cheek but he didn't bother to stop them and let them drip when they got to his chin.

"W-why did I do this?" he whispered, looking up at Alice. She looked at him for a moment then looked away as she pulled more of the curtain back.

Alfred felt his heart swell and turn warm. Behind the rest of the curtain was Arthur sitting on the foot of Amelia's bed gazing at her. When he was exposed to Alfred he turned his gaze on him. Alfred smiled, happy to see him again but let it dye down when Arthur did not return it or give any expression towards him at all.

"You should give Nurse Alice your thanks you know. It seems she's been taking care of you all day." He said with a hint of humor.

"Oh please, all he did was sleep. The only thing I did was hit the git over the head with my broom. Pretty solid head he has too since he spilt my broom in two." She scuffed, crossing her arms. Alfred got off his knees and stared at them both.

"Wait? Does she know something I don't Arthur?" He asked pointing to Alice.

Arthur grinned.

"Well if you mean that she knows what's going on, then yes. More than you that is." So nurse Alice knows what Arthur really is? How does she even know him or anything else of that matter? Alice gave out a short humorless laugh then shooed a contemplative Alfred out of her way. She leaned down and began unwrapping Amelia's neck delicately. Alfred didn't know if it was so be carful not to hurt her or not wake her.

"It seems your school nurse has a whole other interest than just tending to ill students," Arthur laughed to himself while watching her. Alfred was completely lost at this point. _SO_ Arthur knows something about her also? Did he mean she has another job besides nursing?

"Ok, now I'm confused… well I was already but now I am even more. Can you two tell me what you're talking about?" He stopped when he noticed even more blood was being unwrapped from the bandage, "and is she going to be okay?"

"She will be now. But if it weren't for Arthur giving her blood then she would have had a pretty unseemly scar," She said as she removed the last wrap. Alfred moved in closer to get a glimpse of her neck only to discover nothing was there. Not even a scratch.

The blonde nurse smiled and traced her fingers over the nonexistent spot. The only indication of the attack was a small blemish that could easily be mistaken for a freckle.

"Amazing… I never thought I'd see for my own eyes." She whispered to herself.

"Hmmm…Yes, you're welcome. Now clean her hair and clothes and come up with a decent story for when she awakes," Arthur said as he stood up from the bed. He looked over to Alfred and grinned before making his way over to him. Alfred leaned back and felt his heart skip a beat when Arthur smiled at him. He could feel his neck start to heat up with each step the green-eyed man took towards him.

"I don't know who to blame for this exactly yet. Either _I_ for being a forgetful care taker or _you_ for having such a bloody huge appetite." Arthur smirked at him as he stopped inches from his blue-eyed belonging.

"I-I don't understand. Why did I bite her? And why-why am I so-"

"Hungry?" Arthur finished for him. Alfred closed his eyes and took a steady breath in taking a step closer to Arthur.

"Like I said; that appetite of yours. Your hunger overtook you so you attacked this girl here for filling. But your body rejected her blood because it wasn't _mine_. This is where my forgetfulness comes to play. I should have feed you more before I left you. My apologies love," He smiled, meeting Alfred's cobalt orbs when the teenager found the courage to open his eyes again.

"Your…_blood_? Why are you saying I need your blood or _any_ blood for that matter-Oh my god!" Alfred exclaimed putting his hands to his mouth feeling for fangs. Arthur chuckled and grabbed his hands setting them back down.

"You're not a vampire love. I will explain everything to you tonight," He said, kissing Alfred on the hand before turning his back to him heading towards the window. Ms. Alice shot up as soon as she heard Arthur make his queue that he was leaving.

"Wait why tell him later? Why not now?" She demanded. Arthur stopped and turned his head around to face her.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? You have your silly books. Just looked it up in there," He laughed. She huffed then turned back around to her patient. The blond teen watched as Arthur began walking again away from them. He was leaving him again. God he hated this feeling for some reason.

"Wait Arthur!" He yelled, running up to him extending his arm out to grab him but pulled yanked it back. He didn't know if he was allowed to touch him without permission. But why did he feel he needed the others permission to touch him in the first place? Arthur noticed Alfred's hesitant attempt to reach out for him and smiled. In one swift motion, he grabbed Alfred, pulling him into his arms.

"Don't be afraid to touch me. I'm yours also, remember?" He whispered into Alfred's ear.

"Y-yes" He mumbled in response. The boy's shyness when being touched was adorably innocent of him; just what he was looking for. Arthur gently pushed Alfred away but held his face close to his to hold that beautiful blue gaze.

"Now what is it you want?" Alfred blushed when his face was brought close to the other's. He shifted nervously and wanted to look down but he couldn't remove his eyes from the emerald-eyed man.

"You said you'd explain everything tonight right? When and where can I find you then?" He asked, trying not to sound desperate. Arthur smiled and closed his eyes as he kissed him on the forehead.

"Don't fret over it. I'll come and find you." When he pulled away he could almost laugh at the confused expression of Alfred now had on his face.

"But how?" Alfred asked, tilting his head in the others hand.

"With this," Arthur said, pressing a finger into the mark he left on Alfred's neck. Alfred took a sharp breath then closed his eyes as he let himself release a soft moan.

"See you tonight." Arthur purred as he removed his finger and turned for the window. By the time Alfred came down from his high that single touch had given him, Arthur was already gone. And while Alfred had been fawning over Arthur, Nurse Alice had already cleaned the young girls hair and gave her a change of uniform.

"Can't that boy use a window? It's still daytime and a student might catch sight of him! Oh and flying from window like that! Mercy me I don't get paid enough," She mumbled to herself, walking past Alfred to shut the window. Alfred walked over to the girl, sitting down beside her on the bed and began stroking the part where he had bitten her. She stirred a bit in her sleep to his touch and started mumbling. He smiled when he heard her voice again assuring she really was all right. Gently he rest his hand upon her cheek careful not to wake her.

"I'm so sorry Amelia. I'll make it up to you." He whispered, promising to her in her sleep. Just as he was about to bring his hand away her mumbling started up again, but this time more understandable.

"Al…fred." she breathed then leaned her head into his hand that was still placed on her cheek. He tensed but didn't move his hand.

"Don't' worry; she's not awake," Ms. Alice was suddenly right behind him. "but she will be soon so I suggest you head off now. School is about over." Alfred let go of Amelia's cheek and made his way for the door. He paused and turned to look one more time at the sleeping girl in the bed. Alice noticed his concern smiled for the first time to Alfred.

"It's alright Alfred. She will be fine." He nodded then left the infirmary feeling slightly better but not completely satisfied.

Alfred walked slowly to the courtyard to meet up with his friends. He still had a few minutes before the final bell would ring, dismissing the students from class so he sat down on one of the stone tables.

Great now what was he going to tell all of his friends? That he passed out again and was carried off to the infirmary. No…wait, he didn't pass out. He was knocked out by a damn broom! A teacher violently attacking a student had to be a crime of some sorts. But then again Ms. Alice had said the broom broke into two. So that means he really is tough and strong. And as cool as that all sounds to him, he knew he couldn't tell anyone what really happened, about Amelia or Arthur.

Arthur said something about him needing to feed on blood and not just anyone's blood but _his_ blood. Why did he want blood in the first place though? Alfred let his head drop down to the ground sighing and noticed a bitten apple lying on the moss.

"Is that why I couldn't eat you?" He sat back out and looked around making sure he was alone before picking up the apple and polishing it off with his sleeve. If he was hungry for blood then maybe that's the reason everything else that touched his tongue was unappealing. He eyed the apple for a moment then closed his eyes bringing it closer to his mouth for a bite.

Just as he was about to bite down a cold wind blew through the enclosed courtyard. The gust was so cold Alfred shivered and dropped his apple once again to the mossy floor. Goose bumps started to arise on his skin from his spine up. When they reached his neck where his mark laid, a burning, freezing mixture ripped through his neck. The feeling was different from all the other times. His mark was thriving off the feeling but was now fighting it off at the same time.

Alfred darted his eyes around the courtyard for sign of what was happening but froze when he saw a large dark figure standing in one of the far entry ways from back of the school. No one ever used that entry because it led to back of the school where the forest was.

The figure stood there gazing at Alfred intensively with its vicious violet eyes.

"It's you," Alfred whispered, standing up to face the intruder. The arc from the large stone doorway cast a shadow on the figure hiding its features. The dark being extended a hand towards Alfred beckoning him to come and take hold. Without thinking, Alfred took a step forward outstretching his hand to the stranger. A burning pain ripped through his neck forcing him to retreat his arm back and bring it to his neck. The printed mark on his neck burned and ached terribly as if it were going to be ripped off his skin. Alfred looked back up at the person who eyes were now red and narrow. Their eyes fixed one Alfred's neck.

"_**You are mine**," _It growled, sending shivers up Alfred's spine. Before Alfred could answer he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder making him yelp and swing his hand around, making contact with something hard.

"Damn it Alfred! You bastard!" someone yelled. Behind him was Feliciano, Matthew, and of course Lovino. Who was clutching his arm like he was earlier.

"Whoa Alfie, are you alright?" His twin, Matthew, asked, looking concerned.

"The hell he isn't! Did you see what he just did to me!?" Lovino yelled, clutching his arm. Alfred just stared at them briefly before turning back to spot were the person were. But nothing was there. The person or thing was gone. The blond turned back around swiftly to his friends who were all staring at him confused. Well… all except for Lovino who look pissed.

"Did y'all see that? The thing that was standing in the back entry way!?" His voice meshing together, pointing his hand in the direction of where he saw the creature. They all leaned over to look around him to where he was pointing.

"You mean the forest entrance? Why would someone be over there? And when we came out here you were standing alone." His brother answered.

"Ve its true Alfred! You were alone when we saw you. Are you alight?" Feliciano questioned whilst rubbing Romano's back.

Alfred looked back again to the forest entrance. It's true that nothing was there now but had there been something there before? He brought his hand up to his neck to feel it was back to normal. Nothing out of the ordinary except for the heat radiating from it.

"I-I guess you're right...Hey maybe I'm just not feeling all that great from earlier. I did pass out and all today remember?" Alfred chuckled nervously, deciding not to mention that he did in fact pass out twice. Nobody seemed to answer and just stared at him with uncertainty. That's when Alfred noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Kiku? School's over shouldn't he be here?" He asked, scanning the area for his little friend.

"Kiku? Oh yes, I remember he told me he had some project research he had to do," Feliciano added in in remembrance, "Something on mythology."

"Uh…Kiku doesn't take mythology Feli. Are you sure that's what he told you?" Alfred asked, he knew for a fact Kiku didn't take a class of the sort. He sure knew a lot about it already so he never bothered to take a class on knowledge he already obtained …or at least that's what he told Alfred when he had tried to convince Kiku to take the class with him last semester.

"Hmmm, well then I'm not for sure…" the Italian said, staring at Alfred. Before Alfred could ask more, Lovino purposely coughed drawing everyone's attention.

"Okay! Who cares what the nerd is studying! I'm ready to go home before this wacko hurts me again!" the other Italian huffed. In a flash, he grabbed his brother's sleeve pulling him along behind him and away from the group. Matthew watched them leave and looked back at his brother who was staring again at the forest entry.

"Are you sure you're alright? You passed out today and this weekend. Is there something you're not telling me?" the other blond asked, snapping his hand in front of his brother to regain his attention. Alfred didn't want to lie but he knew he had to, at least 'til he fully knew what the heck was going on.

"Thanks Mattie but I'm fine kay? Now lets get home so I can go to bed," Alfred laughed, linking arms with the other. It would still be a few hours 'til night when he was supposed to meet up with Arthur but he still wanted to rush home.

As he was walking past the school gates they passed a group of girls chatting amongst themselves. Usually they would stop and say their goodbyes to him but whatever they were discussing must be important for them to miss Alfred walking by.

"I wonder what school gossip has them so chatty?" He laughed, but stopped when he heard one of them say the name Amelia.

At home Alfred threw his back pack down then bolted up the stairs to his bedroom. He told Matthew he was going to be studying all night so not to disturb him. Once in his room he changed out of his school uniform and into something more comfortable. He slipped on a pair of dark jeans and an American Eagle sweat shirt. When done, he moved to his bed and laid down stretching out his limbs. They still felt sore but nothing too bad. He ran his thoughts over the days events. Most of what happened didn't make sense but Arthur told him he'd explain everything. Alfred blushed when he thought of Arthur coming to see him. But how was he going to get to him? The window is what he seemed to use so maybe that's how.

Alfred shot up and raced to his window, unlocking it before cracking the bottom open. He smiled imaging Arthur climbing through his window like secret love he'd always see in the movies. Except Arthur was no prince charming, rather he was a supernatural being of some sort. That too is was also what Alfred wanted Arthur to explain to him tonight. What he truly was. He did say earlier he wanted Alfred to pounder over it some more. Acquiescing to his lover's wishes, Alfred pulled free his notebook and a pen and set about making a list.

"So, he said he's not a vampire so that's off the list," Alfred drawled, raising his pencil to tap at his chin as his mind ran over a list of option. He wrote down several other names of creatures off the top of his head or that he'd seen in movies.

Frankenstein didn't seem likely. Sure Arthur had been cold when he first met him but he didn't seem to be a reanimated corpse either. This conclusion also excluded zombies, but Alfred was truthfully thankful for that. Zombies always freaked him out the most, well, after ghosts, because they held no free will. At least vampires could reason and think. As for ghosts, they were typically mean. At least they were in the movies he watched. And seriously, why did they have to be such giant jerks? Who cares if you died a crappy death? That doesn't give you the right to try and kill whoever you come across!

Time seem to fly by as he continued his list, later resorting to drawing random doodles when he grew bored. Soon enough, his boredom transformed into exhaustion and he let sleep claim him. He tossed and turned on his bed having fallen into another dream. He was thrust back into the eerie hospital with the multitude of rooms he had been warned would await him.

Whilst in his dream he was unaware of the presence that stood lingering beside him while he silently slept.

* * *

**AN:** Huge thank you to my new Beta aphrodite931. She's honestly the best!  
Thanks for the read bellas.


	12. Chapter 12: The English Garden

**Dream~**

Once again, Alfred found himself in the eerie hospital that his last nightmare took place. And just like before, he cautiously wandered about the darkened and decrepit building with little purpose or aim until he came across the familiar door. Alfred couldn't help but wonder if his feet had intentionally brought him here without his conscious being aware. Whatever it was, he was more prepared to face what was on the other side of the wooden slab and rusting hinges.

"This must be it," He thought aloud, reaching for the door handle with more confidence than the previous time. Turning the handle, he nudged the door and was blinded by a blazing light being shined into his face. When the light was cast, he Instinctively threw up his arm to use as a shield against the glare whilst he made his way into the new room. Once his eyes adjusted, Alfred noticed he was outside. The air was cool when he felt the breeze blew and ruffle his hair while the sun danced down and warmed his skin against the mild light wind. It felt like a perfect summer afternoon and Alfred couldn't resist closing his eyes and listening to the insects of the season chirp around him.

"You're here!" A high enthusiastic voice cheered from behind him. Alfred's eyes shot open and spun around as if he had been placed upon a swivel only to find a familiar looking young boy grinning widely up at him.

Alfred gazed back down at the child perplexed. What did the child mean by '_here' _and furthermore where was _'here'_?

"Where's here and here for what?" Alfred asked.

The child answered with a giggle and grabbed hold of Alfred's larger hand, leading him off somewhere.

"For our birthday party! I was scared you wouldn't show. _He_ wouldn't like it if you skipped a birthday..."

Alfred detected a slight tremor in the boys voice as if he were frightened.

Alfred let himself be dragged until they both stopped at a picnic table. The wooden planks were splintered and worn as if it had been left out in the elements for years without any maintenance work made to it. Holes eaten into the wood proudly showed the overgrown weeds and grass below. A few cobwebs hung about the corners capturing lingering dust but the disrepair of the table wasn't what captured Alfred's attention. It is what was on the table. A lone cake stood in stark contrast against the rough grain of the table. No plates, napkins, or drinks accompanied it, just the cake. Although it seemed odd, he took a seat, paying little mind to the strained squeak the bench made and watched the cheery child run around the table and sit across from him.

"Who's he?" Alfred suddenly felt the need to ask. The boy frowned and started fiddling with his fingers on his lap nervously.

"I don't know if I'm aloud to tell you. He might get mad at me!" The small child confessed, staring at his hands.

"You can tell me. I promise he won't find out about it," Alfred replied, trying to reassure the child. Something in side him was yelling at him to never ask let alone find out the answer. But he felt he really needed to know about this '_he'_.

The boy looked at Alfred for moment seeing if he were serious then looked back at the cake. "I don't know him but he wishes us happy birthday every year. And he gets really mad if we don't celebrate it. S-so that's why we have to have a party! I don't want to get him mad at us…" The small one shuddered and Alfred noticed his eyes begin to glaze over while he was talking.

"Why would he get mad at us?" Alfred asked starting to feel concerned for both his and the boys safety.

"Because he wants us to celebrate each year we have lived. He says he will meet us on our birthday 19th birthday. Now come on! Let's light our candles!" The boy's mood changed dramatically all of a sudden that made Alfred even more concerned.

Playing along, Alfred lit a match and began light the candles on the all white cake. On top of the cake there appeared to be 19 candles. "How many do I light?" He asked as he moved to the next candle.

"17 and no more."

Alfred did as told and lit all 17 candles. Although there was a slight breeze in the cool summer air around them, none of the flames seemed fazed by it. As if each candle was at a permanent stand still in time.

The boy smiled at Alfred over the candles that reflected off his face. Alfred smiled back uncomfortably and shifted in his seat causing it to groan.

"So do we blow them out now?" Alfred asked curiously as the boy just sat there smiling at flickering wax stems.

The child's face went white as he bit his lip tightly. His eyes started to glaze over again but this time tears began to make their way down his paled face.

"Not until all 19 are lit. T-then we can blow them out." He breathed unsteadily. Alfred felt his own eyes start to tear up also and the feeling of something being squeezed around his heart.

"What happens when we blow all 19 out?" Alfred whispered although deep down somewhere inside of him he already knew. He knew what would happen but he wanted to hear it.

The boy paused in his silent sobbing and gazed at Alfred over his long eyelashes. "We die."

~.~

Alfred's eyes softly fluttered open at the feeling off something warm being whipped gently across his face cheek. His eyes felt puffy as if he had been crying.

"Bad dream love?" A chilling yet comforting voice asked near him. Alfred turned his head and saw Arthur sitting on edge of his bed right next to his head. He was smiling sweetly down at him but that smile didn't seem all there. Regardless, when emerald met blue, everything that hurt was suddenly lifted and he felt at ease again.

Alfred nodded to Arthur's question and closed his eyes when the other slid his hand over his cheek again like he had when he woke him up.

"You must have had quite the nightmare to have shed tears over it. Anything you'd like to talk about?" The English man asked as he continued to stroke the other blond softly, enjoying the blush he was bringing to the boy's face as he did so.

Alfred leaned his head into the others hand each time it stroked his cheek and pleaded for it for every two seconds that it was gone before it was brought back up. The warm hand pressed against him made him crave the warmth in more places than just his face. It was embarrassing to think about but he couldn't help his thoughts or body when near Arthur.

"I don't really remember and I don't know if I want to." He breathed when Arthur's hand started to slide closer to his neck where that special spot lay with each stroke.

Arthur smiled and leaned down to kiss Alfred on the forehead, smiling to himself when he felt the other shudder beneath his lips.

"Very well poppet. Now come along, I've much in mind to show you." He said getting up from the bed walking over to the open window.

Alfred practically leapt from his bed at the request and shamelessly went to the others side obediently. It then hit Alfred that they were standing by his window. Is that how Arthur got into his room in the first place?

"Where are we going and why out the window?" He asked excitedly but did his best not to sound it.

Arthur chuckled and turned to where he was face to face with his adorable blue-eyed spirited boy. "You don't want to wake your family if we leave out the door do you? And we're going some place where we can't be seen or heard." He whispered seductively with a purr.

The American blushed and resisted the urge to just leap into Arthur's arms and be taken away right there. "Oh uh okay…"

"Now Alfred, do you trust me?" Arthur asked as he extended his hand out for the other to take hold of.

Alfred didn't hesitate and grabbed hold of Arthur eagerly but softly. "Depends. Will you have me back at a dissent hour?" He joked but gasped when he was sharply pulled into Arthur's chest. The green eyed man tilted Alfred's face up so it was an inch from his. He closed his eyes and let his noise skim over Alfred's cheek. Taking in the sweet enchanting scent the younger blond gave off unknowingly.

Being this close to Arthur made Alfred shiver with fear and excitement. The touch of the older blonde's nose burned over the spots on his cheek that he traced over lightly. Alfred gulped when the other's hot breath met his own and he closed his eyes as he copied Arthur and took in the other's scent. Arthur smelt like roses in its peak of the year and the scent the air had after an intense thunder and lightning storm. Alfred opened his mouth wider and breathed in the amazing scent in haste. But the sentimental notion was crushed when his throat responded back with a burning sensation of thirst. He clamped his mouth shut and gulped.

"I will return you whenever I am done with you love. Remember that you belong to me." Arthur hissed in a playful way that sent shivers up Alfred's spin.

Breathing in through his nose, Alfred grinned and wrapped his arms around the older man's slim neck. "Then hurry up and take _me_."

Before Alfred knew what was happening, he was yanked into Arthur's arms hastily and they were out the window in a heartbeat.

Alfred gasped and held on to Arthur for dear life as the duo sored stories above the ground in the late night sky. The cool air nipped at his face and stung his eyes but he refused to hide his head. The view was just too breathtaking to turn away from. The younger blond snuggled his body up closer to the other whilst he was held comfortably against the man's warm chest. He drew his eyes from the view and looked up at Arthur who was watching him amusingly. Arthur smiled down at him and gripped him more securely. It was then that Alfred looked past Arthur's face and at the two large objects that were broadly extended from behind him. Two large, black as night wings were sprouted from Arthur's shoulder blades.

A part of Alfred wanted to reach out and touch the magnificent wings but a memory of the first night they met made him think twice. Last time he tried touching them, Arthur got angry and bit him without warning.

Alfred decided it would be best to just hold on and wait till they were at the destination that Arthur had planned for them.

After a cold and silent ride through the chilly night sky, they finally reached the location Alfred had been nervously yet excitedly been waiting to arrive. Once Arthur landed, he carefully set Alfred on his feet. "Where are we?" Alfred asked looking around for clues but was only met with darkness and the hoot of a nearby owl.

Nothing was around save for trees and well, more trees. The leaves above blocked any moonlight that dared to peak its way through, reserving the vast darkness of the woods.

"The woods just outside your little town. But we aren't where I want to be just yet. Come along." Arthur said grabbing hold of Alfred's hand leading him deeper in the unknown.

Alfred held on tightly to Arthur's hand and kept as close as possibly to his side. The heat radiating off of Arthur helped Alfred feel warm in the cool autumn's night air.

"So where exactly are you taking me? Is it some super cool bat cave or something like that?"

The English man merely chuckled but shook his head at the assumption. "If you're guessing that what I am is Batman, then no. Any more brilliant assumptions?" He asked watching the other from the corner of his eye.

Alfred used his free hand to tap chin in a playful deep thinking look. "Well Batman was last on my list so I'm all out now. Does this mean you're finally going to tell me what you are?"

Before Arthur answered they arrived at the destination he had indented to lead the younger blonde. They stopped at the end of the shadows and were at the opening in the trees. "Whoa…" Alfred whispered as he took a step forward off the forest floor and onto a stone pathway. "What is all of this?"

The English man lead Alfred forward and watched the others face as his eyes darted to something new every few seconds. "It's an old abandon English garden. Least 70 years old I believe. Quite a shame how it turned to be in the shape it is now," He sighed, taking a good look around himself.

Alfred gazed upon the rows of dead and deserted flowerbeds. Stone pathways created numerous pathways throughout the garden indicating where a person was to walk and where they were not. Old metal gates were rusted and snapped in some parts surrounded them. Keeping the garden from spreading out into the untouched forest area. Stone statues of angels lost their faces due to weathering over time. But despite the garden's dilapidated state Alfred could imagine the place being beautiful like how it was supposed to be all those years ago. It truly was a shame to see age come and claim something that was once so spectacular. The thought of age made him flinch when it connected to something in his earlier dream. But as to why the notion struck him so alluded Alfred. The dream had already been forgotten save the terrible feeling he remembered it had left him with.

Arthur let go of Alfred's hand and swiftly leapt upon an old stone bench. He grinned down at the boy as his excitement about his reveal grew near.

"Are you going to tell me now or do I have to keep guessing?" Alfred asked, wrapping his arms tightly across his chest from the sudden loss of heat when Arthur left his side.

"What if what I am is far off than what you suspect? Would you stay mine still then?"

Alfred laughed and stepped closer, hoping to get some heat. "Well I know you are no Angel."

Arthurs face went blank for a second before he ripped into a laugh.

"Most certainly not. I'm quite to opposite really. Care to take another guess?"

The American stopped to think about it, smiling to himself but it dropped when it hit him. If Arthur was the opposite of an Angel, then he was something from Hell.

The English man watched the others face and grinned when he saw the fear in it.

"Now that's the expression that I love to see when humans see me. As soon as they grasp what I am they fall to the ground and pray for protection from Hell's children. Call out for security from a pesky angel or seek the nearest church for refuge." Arthur tone grew darker as he started to change form slowly. Alfred took a step back and watched Arthur's hair turn blood red and horns arise from his the top of his head. The thin black tail whipped from behind him, swinging playfully. The clothes that he had been wearing turned black and old fashioned. The black wings that Alfred saw on that Halloween night and that had carried him through the night sky just moments before stretched out to their fullest, exposing their true and amazing width adorned with countless battle scars.

"So Alfred love, have you figured me out?" Arthur growled beaming his crimson blood red eyes into Alfred's innocent blue ones. Alfred felt the need to lower himself to the ground and be at the others feet. The long dormant feelings of weakness and fear that Alfred repeatedly refused to acknowledge when his thoughts focused on Arthur now bubbled up with vengeance within the human teenager. He could no longer suppress his fright and dark suspicions now that it had been confirmed.

Alfred lowered his eyes to the ground not able to look into the others complying ones any longer. "Y-yes…" He whimpered softly.

Arthur purred at the stutter and floated himself down to stand before Alfred, testing the boy's bravery. Licking his lips when the boy almost took a step back.

"If you're not an angel and are feared from the church then obviously you're some type of demon but I don't care…" Alfred stated looking up at Arthur. "I don't know what type of whatever demon you are but that doesn't matter because you're still Arthur."

As soon as Alfred said those words, he realized the truthfulness of them. Yes, he was scared of Arthur but he refused to let his baseless fears stop him from loving the demon in front of him. Perhaps the church's view of demons was an unwarranted stereotype. Alfred would be damned to not at least give Arthur a chance… Hell, he was in love with a demon…_belonged_ to a demon, he probably was already damned. He might as well enjoy the ride.

And this time to Arthur's surprise, Alfred slammed himself into the others chest wrapping his arms around the warm creature. Arthur held his arms out in the air awkwardly at the sudden embrace from the human. "Alfred aren-"

"I said I didn't care didn't I!? If I did then do you think I would throw myself into your arms just right now?" Alfred mumbled into Arthurs shoulder. Arthur was in complete shock but let his arms fall and wrap securely around his little human.

"Then why are you shaking?" Arthur questioned feeling the boy in his arms quivering almost violently.

"Its fucking cold out here…" Alfred mumbled and Arthur chuckled softly then used his wings to fully wrap around himself and Alfred.

"You're a fool for throwing yourself into the arms of a devil Alfred. How do you expect them to ever let you go?" Arthurs purred into the others ear, letting his lips skim the ring on his neck that sealed Alfred to him.

Alfred hummed and lifted his head to bury it into Arthur's lovely smelling exposed neck. "Hmm I don't" He responded and with realizing what he was doing, he was licking Arthurs warm neck. Arthur chuckled and placed a hand atop of the boy's head pressing it closer to his neck.

"Then let's make it final Alfred," He said and winced slightly as Alfred bit down onto his neck. "Ah– I am yours and you are mine. There's no backing out now love and I plan on never letting you go whether you like it or –ah– not."

Alfred hummed in response as he continued to drink the tasteless but satisfying liquid from Arthur's neck. The blood soothed his neck and made his body feel warm inside and out. The aching mark on his neck faded to a soft humming feeling as he felt the rose veins retracting back around the ring.

When done he licked the spot and watched the holes seal and smooth over making the pale skin spotless. And just like before he felt his body grow hot and heavy. Limbs wanting nothing but to rest and lay down. His eyelids grew heavier with every second that he tried to keep them open. Alfred let his body fall into Arthurs as the others held easily.

"Will this be happening every time I drink from you?" Alfred mumbled when he lips felt too heavy to even talk. Everything was growing weak like it had before.

Arthur chuckled and lifted Alfred into his arms, cradling the weak boy protectively against his chest like before. He out stretched his wings from around them and gave them a few flaps before taking off.

"Just till your body gets used to it. But don't worry; I will be here to watch over you till then poppet," Arthur said kissing the top of the boy's head in his arms.

Alfred yawned and snuggled his head into the others chest to get warmer. "Remember to have me home by a descent hour," He said, giving a muffled laughed before slipping into a deep slumber.

Arthur gazed at the completely helpless human boy in his arms.  
"You really are a fool…" He said sadly then cast himself off into the sky with Alfred securely in his arms.

As soon as they were gone into the night above, a deep growl erupted from somewhere deep within the woods.

* * *

**AN:** Now things will start to get interesting...  
And thanks once again to my beta aphrodite931. She's amazing :)  
Don't forget to go to the my profile and check out my other new stories eh?  
-Thanks


End file.
